The Cracks of her Shell
by Forever in my Life
Summary: "All these lovelies in the midst and you're staring at Helga G. Pataki?" he shakes his head. "Have you lost your mind?" "No," Arnold can't peel his eyes off this girl in pink who even from the back view he knows is wearing a glare. "Quite the contrary, Gerald." The corners of his mouth rise. "I think I've finally come to my senses..."
1. Chapter 1

**A simple 'boy falls for a girl,' but that girl happens to be Helga G. Pataki, so it probably won't be so _simple_.**

 **Helga, Arnold and company are about seventeen here.**

* * *

"As always, class, I loved all the assignments turned in for poetry week, but I would love it if one excellent writer I've gotten to know over the year would read hers. Helga?"

"Me?"

Whispers and snickers fill the room. Her peers can't fathom what the typically scowling athlete would write.

The teacher claps her hands, and the mumbles cease. "Helga."

Helga fidgets with her hands. "Why? It's just my thoughts, not much of a poem." Her eyes round some "It doesn't even rhyme. Can you pick someone else?"

"Nonsense, you haven't read anything all year. I think this is the perfect opportunity, but if you rather not I could read it for you."

Helga considers it but then shakes her head, if her writing had to be heard, she rather it comes out of her mouth. "Oh, alright." She grumbles and strolls to the front of the class, flashing a bone chilling glare before softly sighing.

"When I look in the mirror I am reminded of the unattractive aspects of my life, my insecurities, my tempestuous nature. It almost never wears off. You can see it pent up in the dark circles of my eyes. You can feel it in the brittleness of my hair and the dryness of my skin. There's a bitter taste in my mouth now. So if you want to know why I don't have anything nice to say, that's probably why. My inner pain I can't hide. My face with its transparent and lack of pigment; you'd think I was a ghost because of the dullness of my complexion some days. I can't do anything except just flow with it all because it shows in my reflection. But you. Unlike me, are caught in delusions; sunk deep in denial. You're so eager to remind me of how ugly I can be, but have you seen your reflection? As the saying goes, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. The reflection you see in the mirror is just a reflection of me."

Her fingers unintentionally fold up the paper. The bell rings, Helga beelines to her desk.

"I like what you read." She feels and hears him whisper close to her ear.

His breath faintly on her skin gives her trembles, but she wipes off any indication of that. "It was depressing; see how fast I cleared the room."

"That's because the period is over, Helga."

"It made me sound like a weakling," She says through a tight jaw and fakes a pleasant expression at their instructor. But then she retrieves her blase look once in the hall.

Arnold trails behind her, shrugging his shoulders. "I disagree, I think it made you sound ... honest. A weak person wouldn't express something so personal."

Her intense eyes peek over her shoulder. "Ah, who asked for your opinion, football head." She dodges a couple displaying too much PDA. "It wasn't even my best work," Her pace slows down enough to allow him to catch up. "Nowhere near. I know that we're required to read at least two of our poems but why did she have to choose me this time?" Arnold opens his mouth to respond, but Helga brings a finger near his face. "That was a rhetorical question. But then again," She hits her palm with her fist. "It's my fault for turning it in, in the first freaking place."

Even with her being on the harsh side, he can't force down the corners of his mouth at the fact that she is talking this much to him. "So do you write often? I mean for non-assignment reasons."

"What's it to you -" She gives him a swift smug once-over. "Don't you have some prissy girl to chase after?"

He looks down sheepishly grinning. "Not anymore..." His gaze jumps ahead of her. "Where are you heading?"

Helga froze for a second then eases on her way. "That's none of your business; so slug off Buttinski."

Ignoring what she said, he quick steps and is now walking backward in front of her. "Wait. You have lunch next period right?" She nods, but it looks like a mix of that and a shrug. "Will you sit with me so we can, I don't know," He pauses. "Catch up."

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?"

"You know what I mean."

She pulls her bag strap back on her shoulder and sucks her teeth. "Do I?"

"We haven't talked much this year."

"Or any year…"

Arnold frowns at her. "That isn't true. " Helga deadpans, and he sighs. "Not entirely."

She nibbles on her lip appearing to be legitimately considering his offer. "No thanks, maybe some other time. I'm not going to the cafeteria, today or this whole week." She pushes through the crowds down the hall. Sliding his hands into his pockets, his eyes narrow as he watches her.

 _It's the beginning of the summer several months earlier, Arnold, on a Saturday morning, is in a community college auditorium. "Helga?" Arnold whispers, squinting as he struggles to uncover if the girl he sees moving with such grace is a Pataki._

 _He tries to force his eyes off her and stick to his girl, but it was a difficult task. He face-palms and peeks out through his fingers. "I have this incredible girlfriend, and I'm watching Helga Pataki? What the heck is wrong with me?" He nearly shrieks but covers his mouth. It wasn't about looks because Helga had long grown into her somewhat bold features. And Arnold accidentally admitted around junior high that he thought Helga was a very cute girl, physically speaking. And it wasn't even her feisty attitude, which he'd grown to accept and respect. No, it's her hot temper always aimed his way for no clear reasons. He could never get out more than a few words at a time with her. But in those moments where she did let her guard down, he always found himself enjoying it. Then in the very next interaction, she was back to pushing him away. It frustrates and confuses him like crazy, and eventually, he stopped trying. Even following grand events of San Lorenzo; where she came to his rescue. As the years passed, she stayed an eternal mystery, and he let her._

 _At present, every Saturday since that first rehearsal he watched, Arnold's been sneaking in the back, sitting quietly and observing. The only lights in the room are on stage, so it was easy for him to stay unseen by the whole group._

 _Again he intends on keeping an eye on one girl; another one undeniably stole his breath away with her every glide._

 _Weeks later, he maintains the same routine. While sneaking backstage, he shakes off thoughts of a blonde._ Instead, _he focuses on a raven-haired girl standing at a distance_. _Sloane Peppers approaches him. He kisses her, but she halfheartedly response. Her eyes sink. "Arnold, we need to talk."_

 _His stomach drops. "That doesn't sound pleasant," He leans heavily on the side of his body. "But okay, go on."_

 _"I don't think this is working."_

 _His face slowly scrunches up. "What?"_

 _"Don't misunderstand. You're a great guy, a real gentleman. I couldn't have asked for a better nine months, but. I can tell your heart really in this anymore." she melds her lips together. "At first, I was angry and saddened with that nagging feeling, but as time went on, I had to be completely honest with myself. I realized I hadn't been completely in this either, at least not lately."_

 _"So you're saying it's over?"_

 _"Yes, I think it's for the best." Lightly she taps his chest. "I can get a ride from one of the girls, Arnold." Then her mouth comes to his cheek, and she backs off._

 _He stands there for minutes after she's gone, stunned. It takes him a while, but eventually, he leaves._

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

 _Gerald holds out his hand blocking Arnold from going inside. "Arnold, why are still sitting in on those lessons? You and Sloane have been history for what a month and some change. I know you were gaga over her but face it, it's over. So why are you still stalking her?"_

 _Arnold sucks his teeth, and his eyes are on the verge of glaring. "I'm stalking no one. And who said I was here for her." He huffs when this particular ex, walked out on the stage. "I could just enjoy ballet."_

 _Gerald chuckles. "Whatever you say. I don't see how you can sit in these dry rehearsals week after week. But for me? I'm out. I'm always falling asleep in these things."_

 _"No problem, I didn't expect you to stay..." He scratches his head. "I'd rather if you leave." He mumbles under his breath._

 _Gerald squints. "What was that?"_

 _Arnold looks over sheepishly. "Oh, nothing, I'll call you later."_

 _Taking some steps back, Gerald gives a suspicious glance but ultimately lets it roll off. "Cool."_

 _Arnold waits until his best friend is totally gone then with voices coming from the stage he crunches lower in the chair. Initially, following the breakup, he told himself that he was doing this because he wanted her back. But slowly he started to give in to the relief he felt at now being single._

 _The music starts instantly, and the girls begin to dance. Like every practice, every girl leaves once it's over except one. She fakes leaving and then enters back always turning on a beautiful instrumental. She glides on the balls of her feet like a real gem in between perfecting every move._

 _Arnold dips lower and prays that the dark cast in the auditorium keeps him hidden. Even in his fear of being found out, he couldn't stop beaming at the once again seeing this incredibly delicate side of Helga. Her attire reveals what her school threads don't; which is a sleek, sculpted hourglass figure. But for the most part, his eyes always remain on her face. Particularly her eyes, the best he can. The look in them he finds so intoxicating and intriguing; how softened, sweet and alive as they always are whenever she dances._

 _He learns this habit of hers for staying later to practice even longer than everyone else. During practices, Helga was a standout, complimented on her so called ideal dancer's body and technic. It appeared that some of the others looked up to her. And yet, it seemed that Helga always saw her flaws and how she could improve. She never seemed to feel truly content with her abilities and always maintained a level of humility. But that desire to be greater elevated how hard she worked and made her appear even more sensational._

 _In awe of her, Arnold dreamily shakes his head. Not taking an eye off her to blink, he knows in his soul that he's gotten to know Helga through these viewings better than in any conversation. "I still can't get over this is the same girl who throws daggers left and right. And can out-pitch anyone on the softball field." Even that side of her after years of being in her presence he has grown to deeply respect, slowly admire than subconsciously gained real feelings._

 _But it wasn't until while dating someone else and sneaking into her rehearsals that his suppressed feelings for Helga surfaced._

 _He lifts out of the spell when the music cuts off. Like always Helga does her signature cocky strut off the stage, and Arnold is left with a vastly thumping heart "I wish I had the guts to-"_

"Hey!"

"What?"

He rolls his eyes at a jock rudely shoving him. "Stay outta the way!" Skimming around the vapid hall, he profusely shakes his head. _All this time later and I'm still here wishing I had the guts._

* * *

Her pen in between her fingers, tapping her chin, she looks upward, thinking of a pair of incredible emerald eyes.

 ** _I catch your eye then look away as if it never happened. And in my mind, it didn't. At times I feel trapped in a strange dream. If eyes could talk what would, yours say? If I stare too long, mine would undoubtedly reveal that every day I end up falling for you._**

She stares at her words on the page until frustration invades her introspective moment.

Scribbling frantically on the paper, she growls. "Why can't I ever just forget you?!"

A soft knock pulls her out of that. "Helga? Are you dressed yet we have to leave."

She puffs out a breath. "Hold your horses I'm coming!" Jumping off the bed, she jogs into Phoebe's closet to change out of her robe slip into her dress.

A ravishing blonde and a charming brunette waltz in the decorated room. The two ladies had been there no more than a couple of minutes, and Helga is already scuffing. Three guys Helga sickening dispised walk by and obnoxiously check her out. They, like most of her classmates, are used to seeing her in athletic gear or jeans and plain t-shirts, never anything so fancy.

"Can you believe this place Pheebs?" She turns her lip up at her peers. "I mean, get a load of all these dorks thinking they're cool." Her razor sharp eyes scan the room only stopping on a particular person.

Phoebe aside her giggles at her noticeable mood change. "See something you like while browsing?"

"Sure..." Her lip quivers greatly, but she manages to wipe off any showings of her desires. "I found the biggest dope of them all!"

Phoebe folds her arms. "Is that so?" Helga's eyes roll at her sarcastic tone. "So those are the types of boys that make you swoon like a loon?"

 _Swoon like a loon?_ She repeats in her mind. _The girls' been around me way too long._ Helga blinks a few times to snap herself out of it and sees Phoebe's curling lip. "Oh shut up!"

Phoebe adjusts her glasses while getting a kick out of Helga's annoyed outburst.

Helga turns to face the opposite direction; having no clue that this gives someone a better view of her but also more courage to admire her without fear of being caught.

Blond and African-American teen boys stand by the punch bowl 'digging' the scene. Gerald tugs his eyes off a delicate beauty in turquoise and catches his buddy looking in the same direction. He knew he wasn't staring at Phoebe, but then he notices who is right to beside her and rolls his eyes.

But Arnold is too busy inhaling shapely legs, a tiny waist, and sculpted feminine shoulders. All the way up to bright, electrifying eyes, soft lips and silky hair.

Arnold's features scrunch up at an elbow to his side. He looks at Gerald questioningly.

"All these lovelies in the midst and you're staring at Helga G. Pataki?" he shakes his head. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No," Arnold can't peel his eyes off this girl in pink who even from the back view he knows is wearing a glare. "Quite the contrary, Gerald." The corners of his mouth rise. "I think I've finally come to my senses..." He turns his face a bit when it appears that she would catch him staring. "Don't you think she looks extra gorgeous tonight?" He doesn't even look to see the gagging gesture he did in response to that question. "Well, I do. That color has always been perfect for her; she's a total knockout. But anyway, beyond her looks she has something in her that other girls I've meet haven't been able to match."

"Yeah, her iron fists." Gerald jokes.

Arnold laughs a bit sarcastically, but the glazed over look on him is still intact. The corners of his mouth turn up more. "I would love the opportunity to get to know what that 'something' really is because I can tell already that she has a beauty that radiants from her heart. She's just picky of who she shares that with and I'm hoping one day I'll be one of those people. You know what kind of girl Helga is? She's like," He glances up. "For example, if an unspecified creature pops up," Gerald quirks a brow. "She'll do whatever it takes to survive and get away from its grasp. Helga will put up a hell of a fight, but she'll also do a lot to avoid hurting it if that's possible."

"Arnold," He takes his cup out of his hand. "I think you've had enough punch."

Cracking a grin he nods. "My point is, just don't get in her path or stop her pursuits. While she might be a little brash to get you out of her way, she'll never harm you. Helga's a thoughtful, caring person under all that steam. But to avoid getting hurt herself, she shields that side thoroughly; I understand that and also respect it. That's the kind of person Helga has to be. And if she ever decides to share all of herself with me, I think ... no, I know I want her by my side."

"Okay," He states shakily. "so you like her."

Arnold finally casts his gaze to Gerald. "I think it's gone beyond that."

Gerald sucks in a breath and looks away. "You never can take the easy route." He begins to grin. "That description you gave makes sense because aside from Brainy you never see her hit anyone." He steps back and snickers. "Okay, now if you want Pataki, what are you going to do now to get her?"

"Huh?" Arnold raises his brows.

"If she is as unique as you claim, there is a chance that someone else sees it too. Someone braver who will actually, act on it and perhaps win her heart. What would you do then?" he whispers firmly.

"I don't know…" His brows bunch up. "I hadn't thought about other guy's pursuing her." His forehead crinkles more. "I've tried to ask her out, but nothing's worked. Or maybe I haven't done enough in fear of rejection or something. I hadn't planned anything for tonight." his eyes widened. Not that he didn't think Helga could get a date, but he so rarely saw her give any member of the opposite sex the time of day.

"Well, you should because anything can go down at one of these parties. Like I said, someone out there might see it too. Someone much braver and who doesn't have a football head." Arnold glares at that. "Aye, I'm just keeping it real with you."

Gerald must have put something in the air because they both see an unknown fellow approaching Helga. Not just talking to her but doing the unthinkable. _Is she - laughing?_ He zones out and tuning out the rest of Gerald's words. His eyes stroll over to her again. The display stings his insides, and his vision becomes cloudy.

"See what I mean?" Gerald taps his shoulder and breaks through the beginnings of a daydream "But don't sweat it, captain. Just look at it as a challenge to step up your game."

After a few seconds, Arnold smiles. "I don't need _game..._ "

He watches the guy move to Helga's other side. But his hooded eye gaze falls on Helga's beautiful face returning to its bored state. "I have something more of substance on my side." His eyes twinkle as he leaves Gerald's company begins to make his rounds and mingle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the follows and reviews:P**

* * *

"Because this song is trash."

"That's a legit reason." He licks his lips slowly and quirks his brow. "Then would it be alright if we keep talking? I love the sound of your voice. It's a feminine voice, but it has that smoky, Lauren Bacall quality to it. You remind me of her in general."

Helga bats a skeptical eye and her slender arms wrap around herself. She notices the confidence seeping out of his pores. _He seriously thinks that's going to work?_ _Oh, how little we know._ Briefly, a smirk plays on her lips. "Look, bub, cheesy flattery will get you nowhere." Huffing, softly she drops her arms and shrugs. "So Flann is it?" He half smiles with a head bow. "If you wanna talk, then just talk. But cut the daddy cool shit."

"I'm only speaking honestly." His thin lips curve a smirking smile. His fingers rake through his crinkly mane. "Well ...let's see. Let's stick to this lovely voice of yours." His hazel eyes light up like he has an idea. Moving into her, he whispers, "Say. How about we get out of here? I would love to hear such a sexy girl like you sweetly moaning my name."

Her stretch opens like saucers. "ARGH! Are you kidding me?!" She forcefully shoves him back. "Just because you cracked one joke, which by the way, I was laughing at you, not with you. Doesn't mean you get access to enter my pants."

"But you're not wearing pants. That pink number is hugging you in all the right places. And it's doing things to me that I can't control." His fingers dig into his pocket. "Now my cars outside so let's-"

Her jaw clenches. "I wouldn't touch you with a homeless guy's-"

"Chill, don't get so saucy, although," He petitions with his hands for her to calm down but also waggles his brows. "It's turning me on."

 _EW!_ "Would it turn you on if I punched your teeth down your throat." She bucks her whole body threateningly, and he blatantly recoils. "Now scram!" cowering and he slowly backs steps. Probably feeling grateful for the booming bass that drowned out her shouting. But still, he spins around and hightails out.

Helga watches him scamper. _I can always count on_ _creeps to be the biggest wussies._ Then shuts her eyes, slowly counting to ten to force down her hot temper and drags her feet over by Phoebe. "Having an okay time?" she beams, evidently unaware of Helga's previous interaction.

"Yeah, splendid." She dryly states and spots someone attempting to make eyes with her. "Ugh," She shivers. "I'm already over this; I'm outta here for real." The sleazy remark coinciding with Arnold passing her by in such a swift matter made her insides peel.

Phoebe tugs at her arm. "Why? If you leave, you'll miss out on all the potential fun."

Squinting, Helga half-heartedly scans their surroundings in a false attempt at searching for something worthwhile. "I don't see any potential?" Her eyes fall to attire. "A chick puts on a dress, and goes from chop liver to the finest steak." She grips her forehead. "Men are idiots. I don't see how you girly girls do it on the daily."

"I wouldn't call myself much of a girly girl." Her cheeks lightly color. "Not all men carry themselves with less than ideal manners. And at one point you wore dresses every day."

Helga snorts. "I didn't have a choice. My cheapo parents made me wear Olga's hand-me-downs!" Helga waves a hand. "And besides, that was back when we were all built like stick figures. It's different now." Phoebe nods in agreement. "I just wasted minutes of my life that I will never get back talking to a pervert. He took one look at me in this and only wanted to bed me." her mouth contorts in nausea. "I should listen to my instincts and socked him the second he opened his mouth."

"Helga. Stay. You're such an excellent dancer." She clasps her hands in excitement. "Why don't you show everyone here the right way to do it out there?"

Phoebe's comment earns her a snort. "That's not gonna work, smart gal." Helga playfully pokes her. "Besides," Her eyes go to Arnold's ex-girlfriend who looks every bit of the future prom queen. "One of my partners is in the mix. I wouldn't want to." She pauses, and genuineness presents itself on her face. "Come off as some arrogant show-off."

Phoebe does a slightly over the top gasp. "You wouldn't?"

Helga rolls her eyes. "Get serious. I don't have to go around boasting about what I can do."

"But you do a lot of boasting with sports you can play..." Phoebe counters.

Helga sucks her teeth. "That's different! People don't expect a girl to be a boss player. Plus, psyching out the competition is part of the fun." Helga notices a flash of yellow strolling past once again; whistling. Her eyes jump ahead to see Lila daintily and surprisingly standing alone. Cringing, she turns her back to whatever was about to happen. "And FYI, ballet for me is more of an expression than just a match of abilities."

"I know." Phoebe subtly follows where her gaze went. "But what if ice cream asks you to dance?"

"Don't call him that; we left junior high ages ago." Helga puts her hands on her hips. "If _he_ asked me to dance." She puffs out a breath. "Like I'd care." Helga nonchalantly stares down at her polished nails. "And even if I did... that would never happen."

"What makes you say that?"

Exaggeratedly she grunts. "Doi Pheebs! Have you forgotten that hair boy once dated Sloane? The chick makes Lila Sawyer look like an amateur. Who speaking of Miss Perfect, he's probably going to ask her at some point tonight." Her jaw slacks and almost making her look a bit dejected.

Phoebe reaches a hand out to her shoulder but decides to draw back. "And you had a courtship with Rex Palmer."

"So? Why are you bringing up old history?"

"Exactly. My point is that's the past. History," Phoebe shrugs. "Arnold and Sloane parted ways. And furthermore, it would be an irrational decision on Arnold's part to date the same type of girl."

Helga props one hand on her hipbone. "And yet the dweeb crushed on that prototype for years."

"Correct, but you cannot entirely fault him, he was younger and-"

"Dumber." Helga finishes up for her with heavy snark.

Phoebe gives a tight lip grin. "I was going to say inexperienced. But your word fits too." that earns her a brief laugh from Helga. "Also, Arnold hasn't shown interest in Lila since elementary. Maybe, after doing some reflection, he's become more curious about a very different type of young lady."

Helga looks like she is soaking it in but as the seconds sped on her general unimpressed glare shapes. "Eh, I need to load up on some snacks."

She grabs a tiny paper plate and dumps on a little of everything. Phoebe arrives by her side. "But you know what, Helga, even if we did not get asked to dance. By the ideal candidates. We can still have a fantastic time. Because we're smart, young women who can make the best out of any circumstance. We always end up creating dazzling memories no matter what."

A smirk slides on her face, but it is more of the kind she does when impressed. Helga can't decide who her statement is more intended for between the two of them. "That's the truth, very much so Pheebs." But then she spots Phoebe adjusting her glasses while stealing a look at at a particular person. "Hmm, while I applaud your enthusiasm. However, I bet you're still hoping a specific bloke asks for your hand."

Phoebe's turns beet red. "I don't have any interests in such matters." Helga exaggeratedly nods. "Our relationship came to a close a year ago." She rolls her eyes as Helga continues doing sarcastic nods. "So there's no need to get my hopes up about something that may not happen."

Helga studies her, and she places a comforting palm on Phoebe's upper arm. "Hey. There is a chance; I know you still have certain sentiments." She offers a genuine smile when the petite one gaze lifts. "You never know what the evening can bring."

Partially smiling, she nudges Helga's abdomen. "That's what I've been trying to get through to you this whole time."

Arnold finally comes back to the side of his best friend, and Gerald immediately rests his arm on his shoulder. He motions in the direction of two different beauties. "Ay on the real, I hope you succeed with that 'cause I'm already getting sick of you pining."

"I don't pine," Arnold wearily argues.

But before Gerald could remark, a familiar tune starts to play, and smoothly he smiles. "You hear that? That's my cue; I'm gonna-"

"Ask Phoebe to dance. Right?" Arnold finishes off.

Gerald's cheeks flush. "That obvious?" That earns him a raised brow. He shrugs and smacks Arnold's shoulder. "I gotta go groove; you take it easy."

He gives Phoebe a quick once-over. "Hi Phoebe, you look lovely as usual."

She gives a tiny nod. "Hello Gerald, thank you, you look quite handsome yourself." His eyes slowly move to Helga. "Would you excuse us, Pataki?"

Initially, she continues death glaring but notices Phoebe making a head motion. Knowing what she is signaling, Helga sighs. "Alright but just remember that," Her index finger dangles in Gerald's face. "vanity and pure happiness are incompatible." With a subtle twirl, she gives the two their privacy.

"Huh?" His brow furrows, and his confused rounded eyes follow her.

Phoebe secretively smiles. "Oh, you know Helga." She says to encourage a conversation change. Frowning still, he scratches her head but resumes his coolness. He leans in to whisper in Phoebe's ear, making her jump into a fit of giggles.

After minutes of lumbering around, she finds a spot to lounge. When skimming around, she catches Gerald and Phoebe completely engaged in a conversation. It all looks like casual convo on the surface but, Helga notes the subtle way he winks. And the reddish tinge to Phoebe's cheeks. Something is developing, something innocent, but tender. And to that, her mouth curls up a bit.

The bit of joy dwindles when she sees a shadow of someone nearer her chair. Her hands ball into a fist. "What?!"

The blond guy raises his hands in defense. "I come in peace," He says almost robotically and lowers his hands, putting one of them half way in his pants pocket. "Can I sit down?"

"Oh, it's you." The intensity of her scowl subsides. "Do as you wish, I don't care."

Arnold pulls the chair out next to her and sits down. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, having a ball." She rests her chin on her palm looking every bit of bored. Her eyes do a side peek at him, and she puffs out a breath. "I've been like perv-bait tonight."

"What do you mean?" Arnold's eyebrows furrowed. "Have some jerks been harassing you?"

Helga notices concern and anger on him. _Sweet, Arnold, always invested in the well-being of others._ "I got rid of 'em; it was a cinch. So don't worry your little football head."

"Okay..." His tension abates, remembering Helga's inherent abilities to stand up for herself, so that knowledge put his mind at ease. "Well, good because you look too great to leave because of some idiots." Helga bows her head. Arnold watching realizes she's trying to hide the rosiness her light makeup can't conceal. That was the first genuine compliment she's received tonight. Smiling adoringly at her without being careful, he reaches over to his cup and accidentally knocks it over. Becoming aware of his mishap, he wipes it up before it ran all over. "Sorry." He mutters and continues cleaning. "I guess I'm clumsy today."

Helga's eyes move up and down him. "Could you please keep your clumsiness under control? I'd rather not go home looking like a damn murder scene."

He runs a palm down his face. "Yeah..." Then jogs off to throw everything away. Once back, he pulls the chair lightly back, leaning on it. "Sorry again, I guess you wouldn't want to me sit here again." He awkwardly titters. "Or would you?"

Her eyes narrow substantially, and her jaw tightens. "Yeah, I forbid you from sitting here or anywhere with four legs." At the levels of his cluelessness, she snorts and sighs exhaustively. "I'm kidding, hair boy."

Arnold sheepishly smiles. "I knew that."

Helga rolls her eyes. "Sure you did." She notices how he's still shuffling his feet. "Criminy, I don't own the chairs. Cop a squat if you want."

"Right," he runs his fingers through his hair. _Stop_ _being so dorky and spineless._ Arnold sighs and sits down still maintaining a slight smile. His gaze follows hers. "Why aren't you out there?"

"Why aren't you?" She asks in her defensive tone.

A secretive grin materializes. "I don't know." He twiddles his thumbs. "I guess I hadn't found the motivation."

Helga snorts a few times in a row, and Arnold raises a curious brow. "Only a geek like you needs 'motivation' to participate in a normal teenage activity."

While listening to her cackle, he shifts in his chair with a smirk playing on his lip. Instead of holding back, he says what first comes to mind. "You're one to talk." Her half smile wipes off. "At least I don't need to use a prank as an excuse to dance with someone in the first place."

Even when Helga had a boyfriend or a date she rarely danced at parties. "I have no idea what you're babbling about, football head." Helga feels her face heat up when he rests one arm on the back of his chair. A crook smile is playing on his lips that shouldn't be so appealing, but it is. She has to drop her gaze while trying to maintain a look of disdain. In doing so, she notes how meticulously neat his clothes are while his hair appears to be intentionally scruffy.

"Lying, tsk, tsk..." He ribs, popping her out of her little bubble. Softly but smugly he whispers, "You know what I'm talking about."

Helga sarcastically does a couple of nods. "Do I?"

"Yeah," There's laughter in his voice. "that time I had you shaking in your boots."

Helga shifts her weight with a glare and sees an energetic humor in his eyes. "That's a riot and everything. But false retelling of history isn't cool dude."

Leaning back, the amusement on him is still present. "Oh, I forgot," He squints. "nothing scares Helga G. Pataki, right?"

"Eh..." She shrugs. "Now that I think about it, you're half right. I would need a prank to go through with tangling with a sap like you."

He laughs with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. "Who tossed you in the pool."

She hits her fist against the table and encloses the space between them. "And got pulled in 3 seconds later. Like the chump that you are!"

Arnold haughtily grins and leans in too. "I was trying to help you out. That's called being polite, something you _act_ like you know nothing about."

Helga sneers and a groan spills out of her mouth.

"Uh-oh..." Gerald lowers his posture to her ear. "They're going at it. Maybe we should-"

"No," Phoebe firmly whisper. "I think we should let them handle it."

Helga nods with a quick grin. "Ah, whoa ho ho, well, well, well, look who finally grew a pair."

Arnold taps her arm. "Always had a pair, sweetheart."

Snarling she pushes his hand away. "call me that again and I'll-"

"What?" He slowly curls his lip. "You play all big and bad, but we both know the truth."

Narrowing her eyes and tightening her mouth she just stares at him for a moment. "Keep testing me, and you'll be-"

"Eh... Sitting here, chilling, completely unscraped." He wiggles his eyebrows at her testy crystal stare.

 _What the hell's up with him? Five minutes ago he was a klutz now this..._ She removes her eyes from him with a huff."Whatever."

"Whatever." He mimics and mocks her tone. "You say that when you can't think of anything witty or insulting to say."

It becomes apparent to her how close he still is, but she maintains her cool. "I never run out of things to say, geek bait. I'm sparing you." He laughs; which only irritates her more. "Now quit your psycho babble and get lost."

The music changes to pop, uptempo song, and everyone starts to dance differently. And Arnold finally slings back in his chair. "Hmm," He strokes his imaginary beard. "I'll promise to uh, 'get lost' after you meet me out there."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to see how much you've changed since the fourth grade." His darkened eyes slowly move up and down her. "That is if you aren't too intimidated by me."

Helga snorts, and her shoulders shake in a silent laugh. _"_ Me? Intimidated by you. That's the funniest thing I've heard in ages." She searches his vastly amused face. "What kind of trickery are you conjuring up in that head of yours?"

"None whatsoever, just a little harmless fun." Even with his smugness, there is some sincerity in his voice. "If you're up for it."

 _Oh my, God, Arnold's asking me to dance!_ Internally she squeals like a small girl and contemplates within herself. Despite his front, his eyes still shined with a gentle, kindness like no other. _Even if this is just a competitive thing, I should indulge...right?!_ Helga drums her fingers, and her eyes whirl around the room. "Alright, you're on." She stands up, and he does the same. "But only because I dig this track. Not because of your lame attempt at reverse psychology."

Arnold lifts his chin high and does a few nods and snickers while following her.

Helga finds a suitable spot, her mouth tenses, and her shoulders slug.

Her unplanned partner starts to move his feet, studying her. His eyes subtly flick over her. The dress she has on because of the clinginess might have looked unclassy on someone else. But on her lithe feature; equal parts muscle definition and soft curves, it looks perfectly tailored for her. And coupled with the way she carries herself, she looks completely elegant. His eyes lock with hers still with that slanty gaze. "You're not backing out, are you?"

Helga smacks her lips and resumes her excellent posture. "I don't back out on anything," Her eyes narrow sharply. "Ever." That grants her a one brow raise from him. But wordlessly he steps back and giving her a little more space once she began to groove herself.

As the music progressed, the teenagers relaxed, moving in sync. The rhythm consumes them, influencing the pace of their movements. Their breaths become short and ragged, but their energy never falters.

Every motion of her body Helga makes, challengingly, Arnold, to her surprise executes flawlessly. Except he did so with such a masculine fluency and individuality, making it difficult for Helga to mask her impressions.

Especially since he's also doing that hooded eye grin that drives her wild. Not to mention subtly rotating his hips so that they're on the verge of grazing hers.

Helga covers up a swoon by harshly biting her lip. Her eyes, though, are the only giveaway.

Suddenly, Arnold takes the lead and spins her, noting her elegance and ability. Getting a good grip at lower back, he dips her low. Almost to the ground. She squirms in his grasp, but her nearly half-lidded gaze stays focused on him.

Arnold doesn't realize he is still holding her in that pose longer than he should have until a new, slower melody comes on. Gently he brings her back upright and rubs the back of his neck.

He regards the people around for the first time and smiles shyly. The gutsier Arnold seems to have gone into hiding while his meeker side surfaces. "W-We could keep on," He stutters and swallows harshly. "If you like."

 _I have no idea when this will happen again._ Helga, not trusting her voice, merely answers by decreasing the space between them.

And he reacts by finding her waist.

Unlike in the distant past, Arnold has the height advantage. Because of that, he's practically hovering over her, with his arms holding her tight, she could feel his tepid breaths. And the quick but unmistakable touches of his fingers against her back sends chills down her figure.

The warmth of her inhalations against his neck causes little beads of sweat to form on his skin. He hums softly in satisfaction when she rests her head in the crook of his neck. Everything feels comfortable, yet tense but at the same time, so right.

After a full verse of the song, Helga raises her chin, managing to wipe her expression free. She has always been superb at masking her feelings behind an icy or hard exterior.

But as he studies her, clues reside in the depths of her baby blues. There are various signals and emotions, and overwhelmingness sets in, and his eyes lower to her mouth. That only increases the rush of sensations at the mere thought of having those lips against his.

Their hips continue to sway in unison, and their half lidded gazes stay unwavering as their mouths inch closer and closer when-

SCREECH!

Everything cuts off, and the lights flick on. "That's all folks! Parties over!" the DJ barks into his mic yanking everyone abruptly back to reality. Successfully crushing the mood if the groans were any indication.

Helga blinks a couple of times, at the feeling of a lost of warmth at her core. Fully coming into awareness of what happened and what is going on; her eyes widen alarmingly, and she slinks away.

Everything seems to have put Arnold in a temporary vegetable state. But then his mouth hangs open, and his hand slides up to his chest; feeling his heart beating like a bass drum as he watches her retrieving figure. He finally closes his mouth and wets his dry lips. _Goddamn it- so close..._


	3. Chapter 3

Her ringlets of hair start to frizz as she intakes breaths inside a muggy box-like space.

"Helga?" She hears a few soft knocks against the wooden door. "Are you alright?"

Helga puffs out air. "Criminy, can't a girl pee in peace!"

"Sorry," She hears the sweet, apologetic voice remark. "But your hasty exit was cause for concern."

 _Criminy! It was just a silly little slow dance! That was just typical teenage behavior. It meant nothing!_ Lightly, she whacks her forehead, gripping it. _I can't believe I tried to kiss him. Ugh. What was I thinking?_ "Yeah, I know...Pheebs, t-thanks."

She straightens up; veiling her emotions behind a neutral expression once she opens the stall door. The brunette girl looks her over with droppings of worry in her stare. She shrugs quickly. Then huffs when Phoebe's expression turns suspicious. "I'm perfectly fine, okay. Now, are you ready to leave?"

Helga, hearing incoming voices doesn't wait for a reply and bursts out of the bathroom with Phoebe right on her heels.

The chocolate-eyed girl turns curiously in the direction of the conversations. "But, hold on, I would like to say my goodbyes to - oompf," Phoebe gasps at how she yanks her arm. "Geez, Helga, just pull my arm out of my socket why don't you!"

Helga loosens her tight grip, giving her a slight apologetic grin. _Hehe, sometimes I forget my strength._ She continues existing in quick steps, though. "Just come on. Your dad said he'd be outside at the time we guessed the festivities would end." She rolls her eyes. "Like we're babies or something," Helga grumbles and reaches down to pull off her high heels; walking barefoot, out the door and down to the sidewalk.

Phoebe's stubbier legs, at the moment, fail her in keeping up. The breeze bounces against her cheeks, flushing them red, and she spots her father's car. She sighs in relief when Helga finally slows her pace for her to catch up. But her breathing still comes out heavier. "He said he'd be out waiting if we're ready to leave. So if you're against being treated in an infantile matter, then why are you insisting we leave so abruptly?"

Her mildly soft eyes slink over to her companions. "Because ..." Helga stammers. "As I've said over and over again I'm sick of looking at a buncha dolts."

Phoebe, folding her arms stops for half a second watching her climb into the backseat. Her eyes drift back to the entrance, spotting an unmistakable silhouette, his gaze appearing even in the shadows to be in their direction. So of course, it doesn't take much analyzing to figure out what motivates Helga's actions. Her interest moves to her blushing, impatient friend, observing the overall glow of her skin, which couldn't have just been caused by the wind.

"Hey, what's with the lollygagging?" She scuffs, focusing only on her need to flee. "You can drool over Geraldo on your time."

Phoebe leans on the door, in a laid back fashion. "I am not, and even if was I wouldn't be the only one between us drooling over someone."

Helga stares at her through the window for a second then sneers. "Oh shudup, I'm not thinking about anyone in that way."

"Hmm, okay, if you say so, Helga."

Phoebe catches sight of a fleeting figure going back inside, and her mind does fill with images of Gerald.

The bearing growl escaping Helga's lips drew Phoebe's attention back to the car. "I do say so. Now cmon quit stalling, I'm getting old here."

A few giddy giggles release from her. "Coming, Helga." As cheerily states while sliding into the car, still with a knowing smirk on her lips.

* * *

Two teenagers quietly walk the streets of Hillwood with no end goal.

Gerald, taking in a glimpse of his pensive looking friend gathers that there has to be a reason for his lack of speech. And he's finally fed up with hearing him heave out loud sighs every few moments. "Look, man, are you gonna just come out with whatever is bugging you or am I gonna have to put you in a headlock until you crack."

Arnold strangely laughs. "It's nothing..."

"The way you keep making these annoying noises, it doesn't sound like nothing to me." He tightens his lips. "Does this have anything to do with Pataki?" Arnold sideway glance gave him the answer immediately. "What's the problem you got to dance with her? Rather tightly I might add."

Arnold scratches behind his neck, blushing a tad. "It's not that...well; I'd never try to kiss a girl without taking her on a proper date first. I think Helga deserves the same respect. Plus I don't even know how she feels-" The whole time Arnold continues talking about his gentlemanly ways, Gerald is smirking and rolling his eyes. "I should have been straight forward but an odd mood just too over me."

"Is that all?" Arnold sheepishly grins and does quick nod. Gerald has a feeling there's more to it but doesn't pry. "But you didn't kiss her," he shivers in mock disgust, and Arnold sucks his teeth. Gerald lets out a exhale of his own. "Aye listen, just make sure you get in there soon," He shrugs. "And everything will be cool. It's not like Pataki's some fragile flower."

At first, he nods but his forehead creases. "Wait - What do you mean by 'get in there'?"

His dark brown eyes tighten at Arnold, and he shrugs. "You know, dating or however you want to put it."

"Oh." Arnold smiles, blushes and gently sighs.

Gerald's eyes rake over his friend. "What did you think I meant?" He squints tighter and cuts his gaze away chuckling. "Mmm-mm-mm. Ah man, I always suspected you were an undercover pervert."

"Gerald!" he yelps but starts laughing right along with him. "I... I'm not like that."

"Uh-huh," He nudges Arnold arm a couple of times, grinning. "sure-sure."

Arnold chews on his lower lip forcing back images from taking vivid form. His stomach growls cut through his thoughts, and a bright smile pops on his face as a restaurant sign comes into view. "Wanna go grab a slice?"

"Cool, I'll even pay but only if you quit tripping over some skirt."

"You would get a kick in the groin for calling her that." He smirks. "And I would do nothing to stop her."

* * *

Arnold scuffs after finishing reading his own paper and puts zero energy into tossing it in the trash. He hefts out of his chair and goes to sprawl out on his bed with a pen in hand and pad in his lap. His eyes immediately flip up, watching the clouds darkening trying to find some inspiration in the scenery. His eyes roll over to the multiple balls of paper scattered on his bed and his rug. He runs his clammy, ink-stained palms over the width of his face and huffs. "Romance. Man, why did she have to pick this topic?" The corners of his mouth inch up slowly. _I bet, Helga's writing this with ease._ Recalling the tenderness on her face as she danced solo to a beautiful instrumental. _I bet her words are heavenly._ Now all his mind could picture is speckles of gold, blue and a little pink on a distractingly lovely palette.

A glance over at his clock causes frustration and a little panic to fill him. And for a meter second, he seriously considers rummaging through a poetry book in search of something. But not only would that be plagiarism, but behind that, it would also be immoral to use someone else's work. So with a long inhale, exhale, he continues with this hair ripping task until satisfied enough with the outcome.

So the next day, he enters the classroom, with dark smudges underneath his eyes and even messier hair. He offers a friendly smile and shrug to the few raised brows his appearance earns as he slides into his seat.

Everyone works quietly on a task while their instructor reads through and marks each student's paper.

The whole class fidgets watching their teacher searching through the pile of papers. "Hmm, let's see who should we choose for today's poetry reading."

Almost everyone sinks deeper into the chairs, praying not to get picked. The dark, curly haired woman's eyes scan the dreading-worthy faces and stop on a blonde. "Helga." Her stomach drops, _Oh no not again!_ "Please remove all headgear when you arrive on school grounds."

"Oh," She giggles throatily, and removes her cap doing nothing to fix her 'hat hair.' _Thank God._

Ms. Hudson stops on one of her best male students whose focus stays on a blonde in the back after everyone else had turned around. She shakes her head, a partial smile to her lips as she finds his work. "Because the theme was about romance due to our Shakespeare study and you're at this vulnerable age..." She nods, amusedly grinning. "Yes, I remember what it's like to be a teenager. I will do the honor of reading a poem, the poet, I won't reveal."

Everyone sighs loudly in complete relief.

"Hesitations grips me." Just with those first three words, Helga softly lets some more air out of her lungs, and her shoulders drop down. _Thank God, it's not mine._ She prompts her head lazily on her hand, listening as Mrs. Hudson reads on. "Sometimes with a soft, gentle squeeze and sometimes with an iron fist

That split second where you see that one with whimsical smile and your body is screaming at the top of its lungs 'SAY SOMETHING, YOU FOOL!'" The whole room jumps when she enthusiastically raises her usually calm voice. "While your brain mulls over the endless stream of stressful situations

I can hear Robin Williams calling out to me 'Let me hear your YAWP!' and I'm shaking, quivering, rattling, generating the vocal ferocity of a lion! But sheesh all that comes out is a whimpering ' _yawp_ …'

A harmless compliment to brighten someone's day, no harm done, just a quick simple 'I like your pants' a smile, and I'm on my way  
Simple! Wrong! That flickering candle of pleasantries is cut short by a swiftly shutting window of opportunity

The breeze not hesitating to extinguish its light  
Hesitation grips me  
How many moments must I suffer paralyzed lips before my can of complimentary worms opens?  
This hesitation grips me!  
It shackles me and holds the key in front of my face, and all it requires is one real Yawp! The mustering has begun! That key is my freedom of hesitant chains! I think I can I - think I can - think I can! ' _yawp_ …' Le sigh.  
Hesitation grips me."

"The end." And the class respectfully applauds. Once that simmers, she bobs her head. "Now, this, students is an example of someone enduring unrequited love. A subject we've read and discussed more than a few times." Mrs. Hudson spies a boy's face turn embarrassingly red and smiles sympathetically. "Any quick thoughts before we end," She asks while witnessing one student dropping her cheek to her desk. "Helga, how about you, what is your take on this?"

She jerks upright with a sheer startle in her eyes.

 _Ugh, why is she always picking on me?_ Helga, who realizes she has many eyes on her, lightly glares at a few of them. Then her eyes flick up to her teacher, with a hint of a smirk on her mouth. "It was hot, white hot." The teacher shifts to one side of her body, looking a bit perturbed and disapproving. Helga does eye roll and folds her arms on her desk. "Look, I don't know, I'm no expert or anything, but I guess it was decent." It seems like her teacher is waiting for more so she says the last bit floating in her mind. "The writer kind of sounds likes a wimp, though to be completely honest."

Emerald eyes widen from the front row and their owner face-palms.

"Ms. Pataki..." She starts out in a chastising tone, but for everyone, luckily, the bell rings.

Helga stacks her items and makes her way out of the classroom. Pausing in her footwork, only because she thinks her name delicately whispered but shaking her head at her mistake and resumes her stride.

* * *

Arnold had gone to bed early. With the weekend here he wanted to sleep away his thoughts of his parents being away, school and also an amazing yet frustrating girl.

And this sleep feels everlasting, refreshing and much needed. Unfortunately, Arnold couldn't wake up to the same peacefulness. His eyes pop open, rudely yanked out of his sleep state by glass scattering and great shouting.

 _Ugh, what the hell._

He sits upright on his bed, moaning, running his fingers down his face; he collapses back into his pillow. Trying to bury his face in the folds, but the voices seem to rise.

 _What a wonderful way to wake up._ Arnold strolls into the bathroom, slowly gets dressed all the while the verbal bash is still in full effort. Finishing, he goes outside of his room to sit down on the top of his stairwell. He rests his chin in his hands, watching as the other tenants join in on the shouting match.

"Again!" Their necks whip up to a frowning young Shortman. "Almost every day it's the same thing. Why can't you guys act like adults?" He stands up, stuffing his hands in his light jacket. "Man if my parents saw this..." He grits his teeth, trying to hold back. "Now I understand why my grandfather wanted to sell this place. You guys are impossible."

Their mouths snap shut, and they freeze in place, gawking at the back of a frustrated Arnold lumbering away. Such a rare sight.

Everyone stays still until the door latches closed.

"See what you did!" Erin shouts at Oskar, and the quarrel involving all parties starts all over again. Arnold exhales deeply and lowers down to rest on the top step, his brows etched up in thought.

Helga slouches down on the couch with a puff completely ignoring her father. Miriam struts down the stairs in her pumps and pencil skirt. Her face twists up a bit at the sight of her teenage daughter. "Helga dear, it's noon, aren't you going to get dressed?"

She looks at her gray sweatshirt, charcoal skinny pants, and absently shrugs. "I'm already dressed."

Miriam arches one eyebrow. "You know you would be so much prettier if you would do something with your appearance."

She nonchalantly pops a grape into her mouth. "I happened to like looking butt ugly thank you very much."

That quip earns her a heavy sigh in response. "Helga that is not what I mean. You're gorgeous, beautiful but everyone needs a little extra something to spruce up their appearance." She pauses giving some paperwork a brief look over. "Let us start with your hair." Helga's fingers absently drift to her mane; lazily pulled in a low, loose ponytail.

 _Comfort trumps style._ "Mom, I'm at home…"

"But sweetie you dress like this all the time. Don't you want yourself a little boyfriend?"

Helga looks at her, blankly and shakes her head. "Nope, I'm a lesbian." She jokes with a straight face, simply to get a rise out of her. And Miriam begins to cough-choke, accidentally spraying out some of her coffee.

Helga silently snickers and devilishly lifts her brows. She respects and admires her mom for sobering up and taking charge of her life and career. But sometimes Miriam can be so critical and close-minded.

While Bob has the opposite reaction, sitting in his chair, obnoxiously cackles, mumbling what sounds like; "I wouldn't be surprised."

The middle-aged dress suit clad woman glares at her daughter. "Helga, stop it. That's not funny."

Under her mother's gaze again, she puts on her best poker face. "Who says I was trying to be funny? That's what you think right because I rather not dress like a freaking barbie doll."

Before Miriam could reply, a late twenty-something blonde unexpectedly comes in the house with a handful of groceries.

"Hello, family!" She shrills making Helga temporarily cover her ears. "I was shopping for Andrew and me, but the store was having such a good sale that I decided to pick on some things for you all!" Her happy yet tired eyes find Helga with ease. "Baby sister, will you please help me with these bags?"

 _Of course, she wouldn't dare ask the so-called big man of the house. Who's doing absolutely nothing!_ In spite of her annoyance, she obliges not wanting to hear any whining or insults aimed her way.

After putting away more than half of the groceries, she inwardly cringes while listening to Olga's bragging. Watching her parents hanging on her every word.

"So," She thunders with a braze fist hitting the table to get everyone's attention and succeeds. But she hesitates under their gaze. _The whole Pataki clan is here, I might as well ask..._ "Anything, uh exciting you're looking forward to tomorrow."

"Oh, well not particularly exciting. But I'll be volunteering at the women and children's homeless shelter; you should come, Helga."

Helga swiftly shakes her head and puts her sights on her mom.

"I've organized an important meeting with the Sr. Associates down at the office."

She squeezed her eyes preparing for the inevitable disappointment. But she forces the word out anyway. "D-Dad?"

"What?" Bob huffs. "Packing, I'll be at the airport all day probably because I'm heading to Texas to meet with a contractor."

Helga smiles wryly sliding her hands to her hips. "Why baby sister? What makes you ask? Do you have any specific endeavors for tomorrow?"

 _They fucking forgot. I can't believe it. No... I can they're all just so predictable._ Helga continues smiling that crooked mixed meaning one and shrugs her shoulders. "No sis," Her eyes shift to her parents. "I have nothing going on, at all." Her long stems get her upstairs in a snap.

Tuning out the peeved voices rising, she grabs her things and out the door, she goes. The swift wind blows powerfully, with Helga's athletic frame and pace she easily moves through it.

At first, Helga drifts aimlessly, randomly kicking a can for a few feet with one of her dearest belongings tucked under her arm. Until a brilliant trumpet horn hits her ears, viewing the sign, she doesn't feel hesitant to enter. Standing right on the threshold of the all age welcoming, non-alcoholic serving lounge and breathes in the scent. Not her favorite smell in the world, but it never fails to refresh her no matter what her mood is.

Entering further, she allows the tranquilizing music to ease away anything negative lingering inside of her. Finding the booth she took claim of, as usual, she finds herself slipping into her little universe. In neat cursive handwriting, Helga spells out whatever sentiments on the edges of her mind. But she does it by resolving things using a bit of her unique humor.

Still stuck in her little world, she doesn't notice a guy her age walk in. A hint of pleasantry on his lip and relaxation in his posture. The journey there swept some of his tension away, and the soothing energy inside fades any lingering strain.

His eyes scan the space locating a breath hitching view in the back corner. As a result, some sprinklings of anxiety settle within him. Their last encounter wasn't exactly forgettable. In fact, he's had a hard time focusing on much else, in spite of his efforts. Since that occurrence, he hadn't been able to strike even a resemblance of a conversation with her.

But stopping for a second shuffling his feet back and forth he thinks maybe this is finally his chance.

Arriving closer to the booth she resides in, despite being utterly spellbound, he finds his voice. "Wow, H-Helga, I can't believe you're here too..." The pleasant, smooth voice makes her chin dart up and her already large eyes stretch wide. His eyes rake in the full sight before him. Finally, he meets her gaze directly as his fingers graze the back of his neck. "What are the odds?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I never see anyone I recognize here. I would never have guessed you come here too." Behind long lashes, she gaps at Arnold sliding into the spot next to her.

It seems to take her a second to adjust to his presence. But when she does, she gives a dry once-over. "A wet blanket like you knows of a place like this? Yeah right. What did you follow me here?"

 _Excellent. Go in head first with an insult that'll reel him in._ She does an unnoticeable eye-roll at her habits.

Arnold folds his arm, looking offended. "No..." He responds curtly, but a derisive smile curves. "I should be the one shocked. I assumed badass Helga G. Pataki would prefer somewhere dangerous." His shoulder inches closer to hers, with a crooked grin. "with bullet holes and graffiti." As the seconds go by with no reply, worry etches on his forehead.

 _What happened to the whatever you say, Helga line?_ "Uh easy shot," He could have sworn he heard a snort. "We can't all be a golden teen."

Arnold snickers and rolls his shoulders back, smirking. "Neither can I."

Helga blows out a breath, jokingly. "What have you ever done that the Brady bunch won't approve of?" His brows tighten as a memory comes to mind. It's like her nosey meter elevates. She has an idea of what Rhonda must feel 24-7 when it comes to any gossip. "Spill it..." She brings a fist up. "Now."

Arnold glances at that fist and rolls his eyes; following that up with a gentle sigh. "Okay," Looking around at the other customers, he moves towards her ear. "I've toked up one or two, maybe three times."

Helga's eyes enlarged as her mouth flies open. "You've smoked weed!?"

Arnold observes the few annoyed faces at her outburst. "Shh," he chides through laughter. "Yeah, I tried the first time two years ago with Sid, Harold, and Stinky."

Helga plops her head against the black cushion. "Shocking" She does an eye-roll. "I always knew those jokers would be a bad influence on you."

One of his brows rises. "No, I wanted to try it out so... it wasn't like a peer pressure thing." Helga, all wide-eyed, opens her mouth to speak, but Arnold beats her. "I'm not saying I got addicted to it or anything." He shifts to the back of the couch like her. "I was just curious, and I haven't smoked in a while."

"Sure, I believe you." She nods sarcastically, and a goonish smile spreads as she begins to whistle the melody to the song Mary Jane.

Once he recognizes what she's whistling his elbow connects with her ribs, making her yelp and laugh. "I should have known better than to tell you."

Helga returns the elbow jab and blows a raspberry when he huffs. Her eyes wander listening to his quiet, sarcastic chuckling.

Then, easing on, her expression blends with the mellow mood. "You know, I've been to uh... somewhat, wild." She smirks. "dangerous places especially when I was dating Rex." She shrugs. "But I don't know; there are moments where I prefer the quiet I get here." She prompts her kicks up on the small table ahead. "And it's cool beans that they let minors in because usually, only the twenty-one and over crew get dibs." Her slim fingers drum on her thighs and side glances at Arnold. "Remember I said I wasn't going to the cafeteria that day or the rest of the week? Well, this is where I come." Helga strokes her arms as her eyes brighten. "Thank the heavens for off-campus lunch, or else I'd go clinically insane."

"School's not that bad Helga." She gives him a look, so in reluctance, he caves a little. "But I understand why you would want to come here to get away from the cafeteria food." His half-lids take in their surroundings. "And it is peaceful. Personally, I'm in love with the music it's such a refreshing difference from what they play at typical high school parties. Not that the other type of music is bad, but sometimes it's nice to have something that helps you think."

Helga's mouth tugs up cheekily. "That dirty grinding stuff won't do that for you."

Arnold's skin reddens around his cheek area. "So, I like to come here every so often when things get a little too, uh...eccentric at home."

Helga hums. "Same. Except that's close to every day."

"Really?"

"I'm a regular." She smiles proudly and points to a tall, lanky man. "Slim always jokes that he'll start charging me rent."

Arnold grins and rests his jaw on his hand, gazing at her. "Granted I'm no regular, but I'm surprised this is the first time we've seen each other here." The band returns from their break and begins to play. The two teenagers listen. When the volume softens, Arnold moves his attention back to Helga. "Are you a jazz fan?"

"I wouldn't say a fan. But it's pretty decent." She peeks out of the corner of her eye. "Are you?"

Nodding energetically, he sits upright. "I'd say so. I've been a loyal listener for a long time. It's like an antidote if I ever have anxiety or get a hot temper, it calms me."

Helga quirks her eyebrows, "Yooouuu get hot tempers?"

"I'm capable of irrational emotions, Helga." He rolls his eyes. "I just prefer to hold back and be the bigger person. And this genre can help to unruffle nerves."

She slings her body back into the cushion. "Uh, I will admit, I have noticed it is a good muse for writing." She holds up her journal and taps the leather cover.

"A good muse..." He repeats with a tiny amount of amusement. "Ah," he smirks when she looks at him curiously. "So you do write in your spare time."

Helga dramatically rolls her eyes. "Give the football head a prize he found out something about little ol me."

"Hmm," His hum sounds sarcastic to her ears.

She glances at him with a suspicious brow raise but doesn't probe. "Don't get too geeked over there... I'm no Agatha Caulfield. Hell earlier I spent five legit minutes trying to remember how to spell 'qualified.'"

Arnold chuckles and smiles at her. "That's nothing I once spent an hour trying to remember how to spell 'the.'"

Helga laughs hearty, contagious and room filling, unlike some girls she does so with her whole self. Never seeming concerned with looking cute. "Okay, you got me beat there." He smiles listening to her cackles change into soft giggles.

He stays quiet until that wears off. "You might not be Agatha Caulfield. But I bet you're talented in your own right Helga."

Her cheeks brighten, and she turns attention to the guitarist, strumming a familiar riff.

 _Don't go overkill with the compliments._ Arnold mentally instructs himself.

Her clearing her throat cuts off any other emerging thoughts. "So anyway, what kinds of eccentric stuff is going in your house?"

"Oh, uh, nothing out of the ordinary." He shrugs, trying to get his nervousness under control. "A private argument between a married couple, Oskar and Susie erupted into a massive blowout between other tenants." Arnold stretches his leg, squinting. "It happens all the time like clockwork. So I got impatient and left them to deal with it themselves." When he turns to Helga, shock and confusion, etched on her face. "What?"

"You, the great Arnold Shortman gave up and didn't save the day..." Says Helga in a grand over the top voice.

Arnold rolls his eyes but leaning his head to his right, the corners of his mouth upturn. "I guess I have brought that on myself." His head tilts a few times. "I love helping people, but sometimes I just feel like skating by without having to deal with it. I do feel kinda sorry for yelling at them." His chin levels to his knee, with a thoughtful expression.

 _Typical Arnold._ "Y-You know ... I've always wanted to tell you for years that you put too much on yourself. You know, sometimes...it's okay to walk away. One person can't solve it all." She watches as his brows knit. "Or since Gerald always out chasing skirts." One of her brow quirks humorously. "Maybe you need to find someone trustworthy enough you can bounce ideas off of or something."

"You know what," Arnold turns to her, his lips parted, his heavy-lidded eyes grazing every area of her face. "maybe I do."

"Yeah." Her heart flutters as her eyes move away, squirming a feeble amount.

Arnold notices that unlike usual half of her hair is hanging down. "Your hair is so long." Before Helga could respond to his casual observation, he continues. "Didn't you cut it short not too long ago?"

Helga chews on her lower lip. "Uh, yeah I sometimes I grab some scissors and just chop it off. But ever since puberty hit my hair's been growing like weeds, so it always spouts back in a snap." _Why does he want to know this?_

His attention shifts to the blend of pink and purple on the ends. He reaches over and brings her silky strands between his fingers. "When did you do this?"

She looks down to what he's referring to, paying less attention to her tresses. _He has amazing hands._

She notes how his nails look trim and clean while other areas look a bit coarse. To keep her breathing steady, she tugs her tresses out from his grasp. "Hey, keep your mitts off." She aimed for gruff but got airy. "A week ago," Her eyes narrow. "why?"

He shrugs. "Just curious. It looks..." His eyes shift to her face, noticing tiny freckles on her nose and her dark eyebrows that grow upturned. Aside from the recent party, he can't remember the last time he looked at her for so long and up close. His eyes lastly drop to her lips before darting back to her hair. _She's beautiful._ "It suits you."

As the silence rolls by, Helga mentally kicks herself for saying nothing. _You can quit acting like you're unfamiliar with gratitude._ She shoves two words out of her throat. "Gee, thanks."

 _Oh..._ He hums pleasantly then his mind replays what she said about being a regular here. "How are things at home, if you don't mind me asking?"

Her shoulders relax with her sigh. "Kind of how they've always been."

"Which means?"

Helga notices his patient but searching gaze. "For example…" She taps her chin, trying to find a way to explain her situation without revealing too much. "Tomorrow is, uh... a special day... and I was hoping it would be a family thing. But..." Her eyes lower as does her voice as she goes on. "I don't know; they must have forgotten because when I asked right before I came here, they told me all about their individual plans. It just slipped their minds so quickly."

Arnold frowns. In spite of her efforts to hide it, Helga's dourness doesn't go unnoticed. _Does she mean what I think she does?_ He tries to think of words of comfort, but his brain fails him. Instead, all he can feel is anger and some bitterness. In the past, you noticed their negligence, but he always hoped it had improved over the years. "I'm sorry..." His words sound weak to his ears, but he couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

"It's nothing I'm not, I'm used to it."

His facial muscle stiffen. "That's the thing; you shouldn't be used to it."

"Look can we just... not talk about this anymore." Helga firmly reprimands with a pointed look.

Arnold's thin brows of his curl up as he does a nod. "Okay. Sorry."

Their eyes both search the opposite direction for some several silent moments.

"So.." They both say and face each at the same time. Arnold scratches behind his ear with a half smile. "You go first."

"Nah you," She insists and groans at his hesitance.

Helga's phone starts vibrating, rather annoyingly loudly before he could utter another word. "S-Sorry." She mumbles and as discreetly as possible answers. Minutes later, she hangs up and turns to Arnold. "Can we indulge in this convo some other time? I gotta run," she rubs the screen against her pants and takes slow steps back looking at him.

"Is everything alright?" He asks with sincere concern in his face and tone. She nods and shrugs. His bright eyes shift from the window to her. "Would you like me to walk you?"

Helga rests an arm on the railing next to their booth, deadpanning. "Football head cut the chivalry. In case you've forgotten, I'm Helga G. Pataki not some damsel in distress." Her expression softens some. "I'll be fine."

Arnold reluctantly nods. "Okay then, I'll see you."

"Later."

He watches her retrieving feeling conflicted.

 _At least I was getting somewhere with her._ Arnold, optimistically he internally pats his back.

Arnold blows out a breath at seeing the last sight of her flowing out the door. _Christ_ , w _ho knows when the next time she'll be that open._

* * *

The next day, mid-evening, Arnold tugs at his collar holding a neatly wrapped box in his palm. Then sets it down on the middle step. He lifts his tense body to the top of the Pataki stoop. His fingers hover over the buzzer, but he balks all wide-eyed doubting himself. _Shit, get it together._

A few questions plague his mind. _How will she react? Will this get perceived by her as pity?_

He pinches the space between his eyes.

 _Okay, I'm overthinking this, she'll open the door, and I'll give this to her. No biggie._

But still, he can feel little beads of sweat forming along his hairline. Never had he felt such stomach clutching nerves over such a simple act. Then again, raking his fingers into his locks, it dawns on him that anything centering on Helga is hardly easy.

His shoulders slouch as he turns to the opposite direction, but they stiffen at a clank and creaking sound.

He spins back around to see a pit bull puppy sticks his nose out from behind the wooden door. The little one sniffs frantically at the tiny crack. A half second later he hears a stern voice.

"Alright, alright Nova, you've given your greeting now skedaddle pooch..." The four-legged girl backs up, whining a bit. She comes forward, her hand pressing gently against the screen. And opens the door with her lips parted and her brows clinging together. "Arnold?"

Her hair is draped down her shoulders and back, a bit frizzy like she freshly washed it. Arnold's breath catches in his throat at her form-fitting white v-neck.

His eyes snap back to her hair, sheepishly grinning. "No bow?"

Helga blinks registering his words. Yeah, even as a high schooler she still ties her hair up with the ribbon in some capacity. Her hand comes to her hair. For a second her face looks entirely downcast. "I must have lost it somehow." She frowns and points towards the sky. "Criminy, it's so freaking windy the old flimsy thing probably flew right off."

"Yeah I know," He responds, looking out at the air and brushing some strands off his forehead. "I hope you find it." A grin tugs at part of his mouth. One of her brows rises in question. But Arnold speaks before she could at seeing the round snout sticking out behind Helga's leg. "I...I didn't know you had a dog."

A giggle escapes her before she could stop herself and lightly she kicks the pup back. "There's tons you don't know." She sighs, taking a glance over her shoulder. "I found her, hmm about a month and a half ago," A half smile splits. "Normally, when I open the door like that she barks like she'll eat the person alive. Usually, she hates strangers and males." Lazily she looks him over a hint of a smirk on her face. "But I guess she can sniff a goody two-shoes a mile away." Her gaze lowers, and she fiddles with her fingers. "You can always count on the little runts, to keep it real." Her eyes convey a little uneasiness for a second but resume her signature Helga G. Pataki glare. "Now enough small talk. Mind telling me what you're doing here...?"

 _Football head_ , He finishes for her in his mind on instinct. "Oh um," His gaze lowers, and he steps back to pick up the box, noticing how her eyes rounded out. "I remember how yesterday you talked about how your family made other plans. I mean... I know you said it was nothing but... I don't know... uh, I think it's a special day, and you should have something to make you smile or if it's lame get a good laugh." He sucks in a bit of air. "I came by earlier, but your dad was the only one here and didn't seem to want to be bothered..." _Because he slammed the door in my face._

"That's a shocker..."

"Y-Yeah..." He moves some hair from his forehead. "so here I am."

"Here you are," Helga's eyes shift from his face to the item in his hand.

Inwardly, Arnold face-palms. _Okay. No more speeches._ "Here this is for you." Her fingers hesitantly receive it. "I hope you like it." His hands slide into his pockets, and his lip tugs up on one side. "But if you don't, you have free-will to deck me or whatever." He nods a few times, swallowing. "Yeah, so you can open it when you get inside or whenever." His eyes rove over her deer caught in headlights expression. Her facing him that way makes it difficult to think. So he can't stop himself from leaning down and dropping a short gentle kiss on her. "Happy birthday, Helga…"

* * *

You were right Buzzlightyearr;) Thanks for your review btw.


	5. Chapter 5

Before she knew it, the charming guy vanished into the distance. After going inside, she just stares down at the square shaped item, before lumbering up to her bedroom.

She gently drops the box down and lowers to her soft rug, placing most of her weight on the soles of her feet. _Arnold remembered my birthday, bought me a gift and sort of - kissed me?_

Once literally shaking off the shock and Helga opens her present. The first thing she sees is a peach colored daisy resting on top of white wrapping paper, a note beside it.

Her eyes find a pink ribbon tied around the stem as she picks it up. _I've been looking for this._ Helga brings the daisy closer to her face; it tickles the skin on her nose.

 _Wait_ \- She remembers his fingers in her hair and ignores the butterflies resting along her spine. _Did he? Nah. The guys not suicidal._

Her fingers lift the card close enough to read.

 **Don't you even think it, I didn't steal it, Pataki.**

Helga covers her mouth, snickering.

 **On my way home the thing smacked me right in the nose. I** **knew it was yours. And it got me thinking about when you found my hat and how relieved and happy I felt. I hope you're feeling something similar. Something tells me, it means a lot to you.**

 **And the daisy, well, for some reason when I was walking by the flower shop when a small display of daisies caught my eye, I felt this impulse to buy it. I don't know why but I decided to just run with it. I hope that wasn't too cheesy. If it is, I hope you're getting a good laugh, even if it's at my expense I don't mind.**

Helga pulls out the last item folded up at the base of the box.

She holds it up, a long sleeved baseball tee that says 'I Prefer my puns intended' and another handwritten note.

 **I spotted this while in the mall, and it made me think of you. Hope you like it. And in some small way this makes up for - well - you know. How does it feel to turn eighteen? We're all one step closer to independence. I don't know about you, but I can't wait!**

 **Anyway, Happy B-Day,**

 **Arnold**

Helga grabs her phone seeing it blink. She sucks her teeth at another apology text from Phoebe. "I get it you had a commitment." Her eyebrows lower "It's not like you just dismiss the whole thing ...like some freaking awesome people I know."

She replies to the message and on accident clicks contacts. A feature not used often since she typically only calls Phoebe. And his name is one of the first she sees.

Her index finger taps her lip. _I should... Nah not today, it's too late anyway._ She rubs her temples as an overwhelmingness takes over on her.

And she puts it off and off for the rest of the week. In a not so subtle way, avoiding a confused Arnold. Her eyes would find Arnold like typically engulfed in a pleasant conversation except ever so often his eyes would skitter around. But she would duck out of the way.

At his locker, a glimpse of blonde hair catches his eye; though it wasn't her. _I am Jack's sense of rejection._ He lightly bangs his forehead on the rusty door, sighing.

But Arnold straightens up at the brash, full, guffawing bouncing off the walls as she retreats with her best girlfriend. For a couple of seconds, he instinctively chuckles and continues smiling, treads on his way out.

* * *

Arnold does a brief pace in the outdoor break area of Ernie Potts' wrecking crane. Where he always has part-time employment when an extra hand is needed.

Letting out a cleansing breath and pulls off the thick yellow gloves and rests on a truck tire. Arnold's chin rests on one hand; he had been working non-stop. Mr. Pots noticed and demanded him to take a break. Arnold straightens up to take a swig of water.

He runs his hands down the length of his face. _God, I hate this relationship stuff sometimes. And I'm not even in one._

"Are you hungry, sweetie?"

He shyly grins as he looks up at Ernie's stunning wife, Lola. Then looks down when his stomach growls, embarrassingly right on cue. He chuckles and squints at her. "I guess you can say I am a bit hungry, thank you, Mrs. Potts." She hands it over, after patting his shoulder, she is about to go back inside. "Hey, Mrs. Potts?" She spins around, gracefully. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing sweetie."

He lays his elbows on his knees, peering timidly at her. His eyes drop to the ground. "Let's say your whole family forgot her birthday. And let's also say a guy you were dating or close friends with gave you a birthday gift. What if the gift was something simple. What would you think?"

Her eyes sprinkle as they ease over to the knee-high man. "Sometimes-the deceased receive more gifts than living because regret is stronger than appreciation. So it doesn't matter the quantities but the intent." Her gaze drops to the yellowed hair teen. "I'd think of it as a sweet gesture."

"Then why hasn't she said anything about it?" He rolls his eyes, not intending to say that.

"If the whole family ignored such an important milestone, it's safe to assume this is a reoccurrence." Arnold nods, thinking about her family, he can buy that. "She probably doesn't know how to respond, give her time. I'm positive she'll come around." Lola gently pats his upper back. "In the meantime, don't be hard on yourself." She elegantly struts away. He listens to her high heels clicking against the concrete while soaking in her words.

"Aye, kid! Aren't you supposed to be working?!" Arnold's eyes shoot up to a scowling man with a ponytail. He opens his mouth to respond, but another voice cuts in.

"Ah hush up Frank, I gave the guy a break."

"But-

"He's a good kid, whose gotten more done today than you." Ernie puts his hands on his hips and scowl etches. "Besides I'm the boss, now you get back to work!"

Arnold stares at the two men parting ways one who gives a death glare that makes him snicker under his breath.

...

Helga rolls her shoulders and relaxes in front of her mirror. She rests one hand on the back of her chair, then lowers down and up, completing several plies. Her eyes her lock on the board in front of her, containing a list of daily exercises. Before she could go into the next set Arnold's face pops into her head, clear and crystal-like image. That wry smile on directed at her. The hurt and question mark evident in his eyes.

 _What the heck is wrong with me?_

Letting out blaring sigh of guilt, she knows for right now this routine is done deal. Her mind is swirling too much and gets her phone to scroll within it.

After clicking on his name, on their own, her fingers press the call symbol. _Shit,_ _it's ringing. What do I say? How about getting a grip?_

Meanwhile, Arnold is strolling in his room basking in the aftermath of a shower; he notices the vibrating phone on the nightstand.

"Hello?"

 _Christ._ _"_ Hi...um."

"Helga." He reads the screen, blinking.

He hears her quiet, breathy laugh. "Yeah, yeah, it's me football head."

"How can I help you?" Arnold smacks his forehead. _I sound like a geeky salesman. Why am I so nervous?_ He glances at himself. _Oh, right I'm talking to Helga in a towel._ He palms his face. _It's not as if she can see me._

Her face scrunches up at hearing a bunch of scuffling, but it dies down after a few secs. "About the gift, I..." _Spit it out._ "S-Sorry I acted like a - it's just that, I'm not used to..." Heavily, she huffs at her inability to articulate. "but I do appreciate, the, you know, gesture..."

She hears him blow out air like he's relieved. "You're welcome," He pauses to chuckle. "I thought you..." He bites his lip. "well it doesn't matter. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for calling me."

Helga has no clue how to carry a phone conversation with the guy she's pined forever for without resulting to hurling out insults. The silence is torturous. "So um, yeah I just wanted to say that because you didn't have to get me anything and you did."

Arnold is piecing together her words. _So she was just overwhelmed. Mrs. Potts was right._

Helga closes her eyes, feeling enormously self-conscious due to the continuous quietness. "So I said it, I'll let you go."

"Wait... uh, I was wondering if one day you wanted to do something together?" His eyes shift to the calendar. "Over spring break?"

"Why?"

"Why..."

"Is there an echo in here? Yeah. Why would you want to hang out with of your archnemesis?"

She sighs at the raspy chuckles flowing through the speaker. "You're not that and besides ... I ... think you're fun."

*Crickets*

His eyebrows connect. "So... yes? no?"

*More crickets*

Helga drums her fingers mulling over it over. "Helga? Are you there?"

"Uh-huh..." She takes another break between words, to lay on her back. "Well, I don't know I did try to make plans for every day to keep busy."

"Oh." He doesn't do much to disguise his disappointment. "If you don't want to or are busy; it's cool."

 _It's Arnold, come on._ "Um, I guess I can squeeze you in on one condition."

"What's that?"

Her gaze drifts around the room, in thought. "That you agree to a game of one on one versus yours truly."

He blinks, and both corners of his mouth curl up moving into a bit of a reverie.

"Hello!" Helga yells suddenly. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah...sorry."

He can hear her huff. "So are you in or out?"

"In."

"... sport? Your choice and better pick something good, or else."

He shakes his head, not even having to see her, to know a fist is dangling in the air. "Okay, let me know when you're free."

* * *

The next day, Arnold unlocks his phone instantly seeing a message.

Helga: _So when are we doing this?_

He sits on his couch to type out his response once he realized what she meant. Arnold: _I'm free now._

Helga: _K._

 _...Did you pick something?_

For a second, he just strokes his chin, thinking. Arnold: _How's b-ball sound?_

Helga: _(smiley emoji)_

 _...It looks like I'll be basking in victory_

Arnold: _lol...w.e. you say_

Helga: _Exactly. Whatever I say_

 _...I got a ball; I'll be in front of your house soon. Be ready!_

Arnold: _Okay_

...

"So you ready to get your butt whooped?" Those are the first words he hears before even getting both feet out the door.

He peers down, and there's Helga in a purple jersey with her name on it dribbling a ball.

"Only if you are..." His mouth shifts into that little half grin that always caught her eye.

But she plays it cool watching level down to the sidewalk. "Loser, meaning you..." She winks subtly. "Buys food."

"Deal." He breathily laughs while shaking her hand. "I like pepperoni on my pizza FYI." Helga rolls her eyes, trying not to notice his arms as he folds up his sleeves. "I know that was just a warm up. I hope I didn't scare you." He winks back.

She grins, but it's more along the lines of being devious. Forcefully and unexpectedly she dribbles the ball to him. "Shut up and walk football head."

...

Helga leaps, clicking her high top heels together in the air. "Game over I won!" She gets close to his pouty face. "What?" She tosses the ball from one hand to another, cocking a brow. "Can't congratulate a girl?"

"Congrats," He licks his lips to form a derisive smile. "Even though I took it easy on you."

Her grin changes into a grimace. "Don't try that shit excuse. You didn't take it easy on me." She points at herself with her thumbs. "I'm greatest, and you know it." With that, she twirls around, facing the opposite direction of the hoop and nonchalantly throws the ball. She claps for her herself at the sound of a swish.

Arnold stands there amazed, watching her do a cocky strut. Yes, Helga is a spectacular athlete overall, he knew that.

But aside from her skills, he knows the other reason why she won. Her jersey kept dropping off her shoulder revealing her creamy skin. And every time he tried to play defense, it felt like sweet torture. Arnold might be a gentleman, but he's still a guy. And it didn't help while sweating a sweet scent of honey bounces off her.

He feels a pang guilt, after eyeing her less than innocently. He _likes_ her and respects her. Thinking about her in such a way seems wrong. But then with a head tilt, he tells himself that it's only natural.

He didn't realize he'd blanked out until her harsh tone brings him back present.

"Aye dude, you coming or not! I'm starving!"

His blank face splits into a grin and picks up his speed to catch up with her. The two enjoy back and forth banter on a short voyage to fill their bellies.

...

Arnold's forehead creases at a long lasting burp. He's in disbelieve that such a noise comes from someone so lovely.

"You're excused." That earns a sneer and a dismissive hand wave. He never thought he'd be interested in a girl who belched, snorted and made that nearly endearing. His eyes rove over the pizza slices and bbq chicken wings on her plate. Those half-lidded eyes stroll back up to her face and in a close to cheeky way, he part grins. "I don't think you can eat all that Helga." He tilts his frame, looking her over. "You're too skinny."

"What?" She takes off her light jacket to show off her toned arm. "You call that skinny. That's eighteen years worth of athleticism, bucko."

At a close sight of her soft skin, he feels a twinge of heat crippling on his flesh. But he smirks through it. "Same here. But my opinion still stands."

Chopping down on her food, she rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say, Arnoldo." She does a head nod to the waitress. Her smirking eyes shoot to him then back to the woman. "I'm ready to order dessert."

...

Helga moans the whole way to her house. The fact is, she over did it, in an attempt to prove him wrong. Her stubborn, competitive, strike backfires in the form of a terribly aching stomach and dizziness.

Arnold smothers a snicker at her efforts to hide her discomfort.

At her porch, everything is spinning, making it easy to trip but is grabbed by the waist. Helga squeals and pushes his palm off. "You might want to double up or upgrade your deodorant."

He huffs behind her, putting his hand in his pockets. "Thanks, Helga, that's very sweet."

"Yep, I'm widely known for that..."

The door opens. It's pitch black, and Arnold squints. "No ones here?"

She flips the light switch. Arnold watches her plops on the couch. "I'm just gonna laying here on the sofa and sleep this off. It was good grub football head, see ya." She half haphazardly waves a hand.

His hands set on his hips, feeling useless. Suddenly his fingers snap. "I'll make some tea."

Once he came back into the living room with the mug in hand, freezes at hearing light snoring. Bingeing on a combination of carbs and sweets had that effect.

 _Should I wake her up?_ On impulse, he scoops her up and takes her upstairs.

After gently putting her on the bed and leans in to press his lips on her forehead. He backs up. "Feel better."

His eyes stay on her face, observing her brows furling as he tiptoes out trying to be quiet as possible. He shuts her door and jaunts down the stairwell.

His eyes widened as sheer terror invades his heavy-lidded moony expression.

 _Her dad, ah crap._ He gulps and the big man's menacing eyes and gritted teeth.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house!?"

"You might remember me; I was over here a few days ago... I'm Arnold Shortman." He reaches out his hand, but Bob just deadpans, so he draws it back. "I live on Vine Street, Sunset arms and I grew up with your daughter."

"Sunset arms, oh yeah that nuthouse." He squints. "Aren't you too wet behind the ears to be a friend of Olga's."

"Not Olga, your other daughter, Helga."

"Oh, her." He replies with less emotion. "Aren't you too old for her?" He scratches his scalp, still frowning but more in a confused sort. "what is the girl, twelve or thirteen?"

"No, we're the same age. Eighteen, sir."

"Eighteen?" His eyes twirl. "When the heck did that happen?" Arnold just cocks his brows, wanting to make a snide remark. But the part of him that wanted to return home drama free decides to keep it to himself.

Plus he isn't positive Helga would want him involved in her family affairs. "Ah, fudge it, That still doesn't explain what you're doing here? what were you doing up there with her, alone in her bedroom?" He narrows his eyes menacingly. "Better not have done anything to get her knocked up! I demand an explanation now!"

Arnold's throat goes dry. "No, no no... I haven't done anything remotely close to uh..." His brain temporarily shorts. "I have a lot of respect for Helga, I've known her since preschool." He lowers his gaze and sighs after spotting that Bob still looks suspicious. He clears his throat to explain adequately. "We went out earlier, and Helga ate too much ice cream. As a result, she felt sick, so I brought her home. She ended up passing fall asleep, and no one was here, so I decided to take her upstairs." He swallows as his eyes shift to the cup. "I even made her tea, but she fell asleep before I could offer her. I promise that's all that happened, Mr. Pataki."

"Huh..." His face relaxes a bit. "you better be truthful. I won't have any daughter of mine parading around an unplanned baby." His eyes smugly move up and down Arnold. "What do you want a cash reward for your services?"

Arnold shakes his head. "No thanks, Helga's my... uh, friend."

"Friend eh... is that right?" Bob huffs when Arnold nods. "Alright, be on your way. I'm on my way out of town, and I'm not about to waste any more time chatting with an odd head kid."

"Sure..." He starts while pushing him out. "Oh, Helga might not be -" The door closed before he can finish. "feeling so hot..." He scans the street ahead. "Sheesh..." He takes a few steps down and beelines home.

* * *

The sun shining through her thin curtains wakes her up. She feels groggy from not resting well. But instant, she knows the house is bare. The absence of Bob's thumping and Miriam talking a mile a minute on her phone is evident.

She takes a dip in the shower and throws on something comforting.

The peacefulness lingers until the buzzer chimes. Helga rolls over and side glances at the clock. "Ah, who the hell...?"

Rubbing her face still as she opens the door, her muscles freeze, at a wild mane of yellow hair blowing in the wind. That friendly smile is beaming, those green eyes radiating a warmth but also shyly taking her in.

"Arnold?"

Arnold tucks his hair behind his ears, timidly looking her over. She notices a plastic bag balancing in his other hand. "Good morning," Finally, he breathes. "I uh, know it's weird for me to just pop up at your door, unannounced, again." He chuckles. "But I thought since you would need a good meal after last night?"

Helga stares at him wide eyed for longer than is comfortable and blinks. Her mind rewinds all her trips to the bathroom but shakes off the embarrassment. She isn't going to admit to any such emotion or give details of the nights' events. That definitely, falls under the category of TMI.

But with his half smile and that knowing look in his eyes, it didn't appear that she needed to anyway. Maybe she wasn't as good at disguising her feelings. Or perhaps Arnold is growing less dense.

She is half surprised an 'I told you so' line yet hasn't been spoken.

Helga steps back, glancing over her shoulder and wordlessly invites him in.

...

It's interesting, Arnold hadn't been over to her house in years. But he maneuvers around gathering utensils like a pro. They sat down at the table, hushed, consuming their food. Helga looks across at the same time lifting his gaze to hers, a tiny curl of his mouth. Her eyes droop to her plate, as she continues pushing the food around.

"I'm about to take Nova for a walk..." She paused a hesitancy in her voice. "You can come if you want..." She shrugs.

"Okay." Arnold smiles.

Helga jerks the leash when a pedestrian comes by, accidentally bumping roughly into Arnold. "She's a sweet dog, Helga." He says tightening his handle on her leash. "Real cute."

Helga snatches the leash. "She's nothing sweet! she's a vicious attack dog."

Arnold looks at Nova's tail wagging, her tongue hanging out and the way she walks right alongside Helga. He takes a glance at Helga and does a light-hearted eye roll. "Yeah, real vicious."

The three reach the park, specifically an area that was almost empty. And Helga kneels down and unhooks the chain, letting her go loose.

From Arnold's view on the bench, he watches them playing with exuberance. Watching her cheerful curve of her mouth and her laughter pouring out from her lungs so freely

He sees Nova leaps in the air, and Helga exaggeratedly stumbles to the grass with the pup licking all over her face.

When Helga beckons, and he realizes how much this view had been lacking in the past. Her scowls or glances of casual indifference had been a constant.

Even when he saw her walking alone in the past or from a distance at school behind her veil was a sullenness. And now jogging closer, he can tell this is cathartic for her. With that knowledge, of course, if she'll allow it, he'll do whatever it takes to keep her smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

"Nope," He replies with a playful smirk. "you got beat Helga, fair and square, just face it." He laughs teasing at the way her mouth pokes out. That is until he catches a glimpse out of the corner of his eye. His expression smooths out, and Helga raises a brow at the direction he goes.

She doesn't follow only stands with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot, looking impassive. But Arnold smiles as he looks back and beckons for her to follow. She gusts out air and trails behind a dreamy Arnold.

He sits down in a cross-legged position, and she lowers down aside him, letting her long legs dangle over the edge. Both their eyes instinctively drop below, quiet without the awkwardness. Arnold breaks the silence with a chuckle. "Remember Sheena's Uncle?"

Helga snorts. "How could I not?" She then huffs, aggregately. "The man was here every time I come out here for privacy, then suddenly he vanished. I use to wonder what happen to him. Sheena herself doesn't even know."

"Maybe he finally found that pirate ship." That earn him a faint giggle. "So do you still come here?"

Her head tilts on her shoulder, "Ugh, here we go with the interrogation. God, you can be such a geek sometimes football head."

He flashes a wry smile. "Just making conversation."

"And playing twenty questions is how you go about it?" Arnold only shrugs. "I guess that's just you." She does a quiet huff when that last comment earns her a tiny smile. "I come here at times. And Uncle Jack-"

"Earl."

"Whatever - _Earl_ would always pop up like..." She half shuts her left eye and curls up her lip. "arr want a ride across seven seas." She turns away, enjoying his calm laugh.

Once that faded, the only sound heard is the small splashing waves from below.

The two stay present in the moment, not fighting against it with mandate rambles. That is until Arnold drums his fingers on the wood.

"What do you think everyone's going to do ~, you know like after we finish school?"

She doesn't say anything, so he peeks over to see her squinting with a grin. "Curly's clearly on the road to a 3-ring circus."

Arnold coughs out an airy laugh. "I can see that." He bemuses more thinking about the wiry guy's antics. "So what's your theory on Brainy?"

"Whatever it is I hope it'll afford him to stop breathing."

Arnold holds amusement in his gaze because he can tell she's joking. "Helga..."

"What?" She heaves. "Just imagine him puffing his hot breath against your neck every day." Her shoulders shake when she exaggeratedly shivers.

He rolls his eyes. "He's not that bad." They catch eyes, and he bobs his head. "Maybe sometimes he's a little..." His eyes light up. "But you know what I think?" Helga raises her palm, in a lazy shrug. "He could be a private investigator or something along those lines." He looks at as how Helga's face stays deadpanning, but her eyes reveal some interest. "You know how good he was at making himself inconspicuous."

She brings her knees to her chest. "Suggest that and see how that works out.."

Arnold shifts back and forth between crossing his arms and raking through his hair. "I think I'd want to do something in the social service or maybe the science field. I haven't decided."

 _But of course._ Helga exaggeratedly rolls her eyes. "Huh and here... I pegged you as an exotic dancer."

"Oh, so... does that mean you've been fantasizing about me?"

Helga now resembles a beet. _Huh?_ Reluctantly, she glances to him, met with smug, half-lidded grin. At first, when her lips part nothing comes out except a cough. She pounds her chest, shaking her head. "Quit before you make me vomit."

Arnold laughs, but it sounds sarcastic. It's equal parts comical and cute to see her flustered. He expands his legs out, looking far away for a second. "Seriously, what about you?" He asks already anticipating a defensive or snarky response.

But Helga sits quietly, by now her natural color returns. "I'm not sure, yet." She replies uncharacteristically soft.

"That's okay." He responds without a trace of judgment, unlike what she hears in others.

His eyes lower mulling over all the possible trades she's close to mastering already. He knows she'll figure it out because the options for her are limitless.

She wraps her arms around herself. "It won't be something that'll turn me into a raging egomaniac like my pops."

"Sounds like a good plan already." Helga dares to glance over only to be meet with a lethal small smile. He even licked his lips as eyes dart back and forth at hers. He turns away, retaining a softened appearance. "So you liked the gift?"

He phrased that like a question, but it sounded more like a statement.

"Uh, y-yeah, I did. I thanked you, remember?"

"Uh-huh, but the flower wasn't too uh,..." trailing off; his fingers rub at the back of his neck.

Helga watches him struggle with finding words. She tried not to notice how voice dropped an octave and how his eyes uneasily stirred. _Oh, I see._ _I know you weren't trying to confess your undying love._ "Relax. It was all right - nice, actually," She swallows hard when his amiable look doesn't falter. "I mean you are the textbook definition type to go skipping through meadows randomly picking flowers and identifying their origins."

He chuckled, ending with a crook smile. "Even though you're exaggerating, it's cool that someone knows that side of me."

She smacks her teeth. "Please, you think I'm the only one that knows you're a complete nerd?"

Arnold maintains a stubborn grin and half-shrugs. "That doesn't make it less comforting."

He observes how her blue pools skip across the sky. He lifts his hand over towards hers. But before he does such, Helga dusts herself off, while rising. Her attention still set heavenward; she stretches her arms up accidentally giving offering a glimpse at her toned stomach.

Those large expressive eyes flick to Arnold. "Enough water gazing, hair boy. Let's go."

...

By the side of his former tormentor, it's like being a preteen all over again. His heart flutters whenever Helga brushes against him as their playful banter comes so natural.

At someone from a distance, Helga's cackling cuts off abruptly, and her eyes enlarge.

"What?"

"Rex?"

His brows furl. "Who?" His gaze follows hers to a tall brown haired guy. Arnold stands at a distance watching as they briefly hug then step back to chat.

Arnold remembers he was a reasonably popular upperclassman. But he never noticed that his resemblance to a young Jared Leto. In the past, he was so surprised to see her with a serious boyfriend because she hadn't seemed too interested in romance, to observe much about him.

As vexed green eyes remain on them, the old flames engage in a tug and war of words. And out of the blue, Arnold hears a muffled voice of his best friend. "If she is as unique as you claim, there is a chance that someone else sees it too. Someone braver who doesn't have a football head.. _._ " He gulps, staring at an actual threat in the face.

An ex who seems to want to be more again by the way his heavy-lidded eyes skim from her ponytail on down.

Arnold grabs his chest, feeling something sharp. The last he felt anywhere close to this was back in the fourth grade. That time directed at his cousin, Arnie.

This time, it was much more intense. The blond teen sucks his teeth, folding his arms when Helga laughs at whatever he said. _He's not that good-looking, and I bet his joke sucked. She's just sparing him, right?_

His tighten facial muscles soften when she fans him over. Quickly, he obliges.

A Helga frown forms at his tight jaw and pouted mouth. _What is his problem?_

"You two remember each other right?"

Arnold nods. "Rex correct?" His asks dryly, a lack of his usual friendly smile. _Sounds like a name you give a damn dog._

"Yes," he squints. "Arthur?"

Irritation trickles down, and it doesn't help to hear Helga's laughing. "Actually," He moves so that his shoulder is an inch from hers. "It's Arnold."

"Oh. Arnold. Not a huge difference, but my mistake." He looks poker-faced, making Arnold even further annoyed.

Helga creases her forehead and breaks the tension by clearing her throat. "So uh, enjoy the rest of your break."

Rex smiles, flashing his blinding white teeth as he briefly grabs her wrist.

 _If this guy tries to kiss her - wait, there's nothing you can do._

But that doesn't transpire; his mouth moves close to her ear as he whispers something to her.

Helga frowns, then goes neutral and shrugs. "I guess..." she looks at Arnold on her other side surprised by the tension in his face. "Uh, Rex and are gonna go to the arcade." She pauses. "Do you-"

"That's cool..." he smiles, but his jaw is tight. "Have fun. I'll see you at school."

Helga brows furrow watching him drift off while tugged by the wrist in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Well, did she seem interested in him?"

"I have no clue."

"Was she flirting?"

He shrugs. "Um, I don't think so," A frown etches between his eyebrows.

Gerald shakes his head. "Sounds like something else you're overthinking man. They went to the arcade, doesn't seem like a budding romance to me. And who cares if the guys' a pretty boy, have confidence in yourself." He huskily chuckles. "Besides, since when has Pataki ever been the shallow type."

Arnold stretches his neck, looks up and to Gerald. "Yeah but she's still dated him once." His hands clasp in his lap. "And what you said at the party messed with my head."

Gerald frowns for a second. "Oh. I just said that to get you motivated. It's true some guy could sweep her off her feet right under your nose. But I wouldn't sweat it." he watches in awe at the varies emotions Arnold's face reveals. "What did she do to you over those five days? You really like Helga huh?"

He can't remember the last time he heard Gerald use her first name. "I do."

"Well, hey..." He stretches his arms wide in a shrug with a grin. "Then you know what to do. Next time I talk to you I want you to have said something to Helga. Look at yourself; you're about to burst with envy. Deal?"

"No, I'm..." Gerald gives a smirk, so Arnold gives in. "Okay. Deal."

...

On top of his covers, he squirms and rolls around at the scene playing in his mind.

 _Her slightly wavy hair is twirling in the pleasant breeze. Arnold has no clue where he is, but it doesn't matter. All he can focus on is the view before him anyway. Dressed in all pink, she smiles and reaches her arms out to him. His bare feet stay cemented, completely in awe of her angelic glow, those sweet blue eyes, the satin fabric clinging to her figure. Eventually, after no movement, her smile drops along with her hands to her hips. "What are you blind?! I'm not going to stand here in these rags all night. Now get your butt over here and kiss me!"_

 _He shifts his foot an inch. However, a taller man has his skinny fingers on her waist. "What the..." his eyes dart around. "This has to be a dream." His stomach sinks at the man's lip suddenly melding on hers. Her eyes shut, evidence that she's enjoying the embrace. It is a stomach-turning, to say the least. Again, he attempts to move, but it feels like he's in quicksand. Looking down in terror, he shouts her name, but apparently, that goes unheard by her._

 _However, it's obvious the other guy can, once his mouth backs from hers. And his lip curls up in a snarl, then amusingly watching as his blond opponent continues to sink._

 _Falling, and screaming he lands on something surprisingly soft. And his eyes pop open._

His skin and hair are dripping with perspiration, and the room is spinning. "That was so weird; I haven't had a Helga dream in years." He sits up and rubs his fingers down his face, resting them in his lap. He stares wide-eyed aimlessly. "Either I'm going mental, or my feelings for her are stronger than I thought."

Some sheets bunch up in his grasp as he continues to zone out. His calendar comes into view, in last than a few hours he'll have to build up his courage.

* * *

Helga beams when her peers disappear into their perspective classrooms. Alone at last. Now she can finally release the tension inside her. Today hadn't been her day; she woke up ready to do bodily harm and feeling hadn't passed. Though of course, she didn't act on that.

So in cracking open her locket, she wasn't particularly overjoyed when an envelope falls out.

 **To Helga**

And despite her foul mood, becomes a tiny bit intrigued.

Ripping open the envelope and taking out the small card the handwriting is recognizable instantly.

 **I think I've finally gained the courage to approach you directly.** **I'd like the opportunity to talk face to face. Don't worry I'm no psychopathic mass murderer or anything crazy, or dangerous. Just a guy whose heart you have** **. If you want to know who I am; though it's probably obvious, then look up.**

Helga's eyes nearly pop out of her head. "Arnold?!" Her brows furl. "Geez, are you trying to kill me?"

His eyes are shining a nervousness. "Hi...sorry," his green eyes trickle down to her hand. "But you read that note, so you saw it coming." He shakily teased then grips his forehead. "Sorry, my mind blanked out what I was planning to say." His tenor voice echoes in the empty hall. "But I guess the gist of it is that I like you, like really like you, a lot and what I need to know is if you feel the same about me?" His hand meets the back of his neck, waiting for something.

"Did you say you like me?"

"Yes."

"You mean. you like-like me?"

He does a quivering laugh at the elementary phrase. "Very much so, yeah."

Helga's teeth sank into her lower lip nearly breaking the skin. Her eyes do rapid flutters from the card in her hand to the space between his eyes. A string of memories, cause her dizziness."Um," She leans on the door. _Shit, I can't think around this._ "This is...uh...wow...look at the time...can we talk about this later? I have to go."

Arnold's face falls and upper body slumps. "That wasn't the reaction I wanted."

...

Arriving home Arnold slugs down on his couch, blowing out a breath. He looks eyes staring back at his. "I know I'm taking the hard route by pursuing ... but she's worth it. Don't you like her too right?" releasing an inhale he moves his fingers against the short fuzz. "What do you think I should do next Abner?" His tail twitches and he springs out the door, and before Arnold could move, he rushes back in and hops on Arnold, licking all over his face. He drops his head into the cushion, getting a good belly laugh. Once that died down, Arnold leans over and hugs his round pet grinning wide. "Thanks, buddy."

Some minutes later, Gerald sticks his head, receiving a glimpse of his best friend. "Hey. I got your text about what happened with your girl." Arnold's chin lowers. " Ah man, stop moping over some dame."

 _Thanks for the reminder._ Arnold's bottom lip pokes out as he watches the pig run out happily sniffing the aroma of food. "Helga isn't just some dame Gerald, she's not my girl either."

"See that's just the line of thinking where you'll never get what you want."

"But, I told her how I felt, and she didn't answer my question. And she looked almost terrified."

"Yeah, well Pataki's always been a super strange chick." He snickers when Arnold rolls his eyes. "Listen she didn't answer, so she also didn't exactly say no, right? And one thing I know for certain is that Helga G. Pataki has no problems letting everyone hear loud and clear when she's not feeling something. So I say you probably just shocked her. I say the window is still open my brother. And trust me I never misjudge these situations." A slight grin forms on Gerald. "Can't believe I'm showing Mr. Optimism himself the bright side." His brown eyes look his less sullen friend up and down." So you good?"

Arnold nods, a hint of his natural smile shaping. "Yeah, thanks, Gerald."

* * *

The spectacled-clan girl can't miss that Helga wasn't as grumpy as she normally was in the morning. Phoebe gives Helga a tap on her upper arm. "I hear you've been indulging in a lot of ice cream lately."

Before she could remark something gets caught in her throat when he rounds the corner; making them nearly collide.

A smiling Phoebe glances back and forth between the two. "Well, I'll give you both some privacy."

"Hold on, Phoebe, I have something to-"

"Give me a call, later, Helga."

Unlike before he sees apprehension, pleading desire and affection. He takes a glance over his shoulder. "No one's around again. Can we talk?"

"Talk about what?"

"What I said."

Nervously she backs up. "I don't know what you're referring to."

Arnold experiences a mix of disappointment and even a twinge of impatience. "If you don't feel the same, could you just tell me rather than doing this?" The corners of his mouth downturn, in remembrance of his dream.

The both of them stand still, Helga eyes burning a whole in his. She clicks her teeth, and her gaze blinks off him. "This is just too bizarre."

His eyes are unshifting, his lips part and close a few times as his feet move. "Why is it bizarre?" He chuckles and sighs at the same time after some silence between them. "What's truly bizarre is that it took me this long to see you this way and to do something about it. I didn't want to miss my chance...when I saw you with your ex, it...well, nevermind. I'm sure you can imagine." He half-grins sheepishly, but the seriousness returns to his face. "I couldn't sit back pretending you don't take my breath away with every time you appear and when you open your mouth to speak. You are beautiful."

Her thin arm hair stands high, at the level of conviction in his voice.

On their own, his feet step forward, and her eyes close like in anticipation. His eyes when she bites her lip a nervous tick picked up years ago. Still oblivious to the effect it has on the opposite sex, Arnold in particular at this very second.

There's an inner battle, should he act with logic or go with his urges. But that ends in a draw as he realizes that both are plummeting him closer to what his heart desires.

His eyes spin over her face absorbing everything he can, making sure he isn't overstepping any boundaries. But seeing a green light, he quickly seizes the moment by pressing his lips to hers.

His mouth intertwining with hers unleashes a level of pleasure he hadn't experienced yet. Her lips are so soft and fit against his so flawlessly. He knows he'll quickly get addicted to the feeling and want more. But it is time to let go and try to make things clear.

Helga let out a gasp when their lips part and Arnold gives a half-lidded eyed grin. Helga only looks up with rounded eyes; no words fall out of her mouth. So Arnold thinks of something to say in place of her dreadful silence. "If you felt anything from that..." he notices her eyes dropping to his throat when as he swallows. "whatever happens next," He licks his lips unintentionally receiving another taste of her. "It's your call." He brushes a few flyaways back and strokes her cheek. "You know how to find me."

She throws her head back against the white wall. Her thumbs groves the span of her lips. Her still stunned eyes drift in the direction he went, getting distracted by the massive throbbing in her chest. She attempts to wrap her brain around his actions, but her head is a racing wreck.

 _This is insane..._ Her bottom lip is still twitching.

She blinks a couple of times, reminding herself of her surroundings. So pushing off the wall, she flees the school ground to settle the chaos in her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

A quake of shivers and butterflies run through as she can still feel his lips. It almost makes a dizzy spell happen all over again. Her back hits the padded cushion as her eyes lift to the dark ceiling. A shaky breath falls out of her mouth as a light tapping snare drum syncs with her heart beat.

 _Arnold … tells me he likes me._ _And I…_ She bites hard on her lip again shaking her hair this time more heavily. She pictures herself eight years younger, pouring mature lyrics to a naive boy. The sting of his request to label it the heat of the moment eventually was soothed by time. And by his constant generosity and offering of his genuine friendship.

Her forehead creases in deeper thought. Had she allowed her families' rejection to shape her reality and actions. Was it bitterness over her past dealings with a boy? The one she did so much for and didn't receive what she wanted in return? Had she still been that scared little girl all along?

A crash of dishes dropping bring her out of her head and after grabbing her wallet, she's off.

Walking up the streets, randomly kicking an empty pop can, steering aimlessly. The nagging feelings of regret and guilt are becoming more unbearable. The more Arnold's sad frown keeps appearing off and on in her mind's eye.

"Pataki." So zoned out, she didn't hear her name the first time. "Pataki!"

"Huh?" Helga spins in the opposite direction, raking in big hair, red t-shirt, and an unusually tight lip. Her expression goes from surprised to indifferent in a split second. "What do you want Geraldo?"

He strolls closer to her, removing his hands out of his pockets. "Let's talk about Arnold."

With a wrist flick, she attempts to dismiss this conversation and him. "Let's not."

But Gerald doesn't let off at the appearance of her slight temper. "Well, you're gonna hear me out." He ignores that murderous look that earned. "For whatever reason, he's always seen the good in you. Whenever someone would rag on you, it was Arnold that always stood up for you. 'Helga's not a bad person, just give her chance' blah, blah blah. Even after you treated him like the trash, he still would always say those things." His face scrunches up almost in disgust. "But starting last summer, my man has been going beyond just saying simple kind words. I'ma snap if I hear him mumbling about your romantic eyes and smile."

"Romantic eyes...?" Helga mutters under her breath.

"Now you have every right to turn him down if you aren't interested." His eyes narrow. "But I know you are. And it's clear as day the kids' fallen for you. So why are you playing him?"

She steps back to let a kid bicycling by, returning with a scowl. "Hey look, I'm not playing anyone." A loud huff escapes, and she irritatedly looks him up and down. The typical defensive reactions. "What's it to you, anyway?"

His glare fades, and he only deadpans at first. "Newsflash he's my best friend."

Only a huff comes out her mouth for a moment. "Best friend or not, I'm won't listen to a wannabe player about relationships." She starts to walk again, but her path is cut off.

"Contrary to popular belief, I was never courting other girls besides Phoebe last year. I never wanted that reputation once I fall for Phoebe. It just followed me."

Helga's footsteps halt, and her eyes lift to him, her scowl drops. And with a look away from him, reluctantly she nods. "I know." Her attention goes to his face in time to see his eyebrows raise. "Why do you think I never kneed you in the balls?"

His features screw up for a second at the mere thought of that. "But I still messed up by letting those rumors linger - without dispelling them. I was too caught up in my image and my ego." His eyes study hers. "Isn't that what you meant by that vanity junk you said at the party?"

"Maybe..." Her hands clasp behind her back, and her feet shuffle, receiving a knowing look from the young man before her. "but that's not the case here..."

"Whatever the issue is, fix it. Because I know you like that cat, maybe more than just _like_."

Helga narrows her eyes at the confidence in his voice. "And what makes you so sure?" She back steps, doing a cocky laugh. "What ya got a third eye in that hair of yours?"

"Yes." He answers, not missing a beat. "But that's not how I know."

Blowing out a breath, she tilts her head, looking impatient. "Do tell, all knowing one."

He smirks at the sarcasm but drops that fast; his expression sobers up. "Because I have at times bottled my real feelings, and I can sense when someone else is too. All the things you did for him is no coincidence. I'm not dense as Arnold was, I knew there was more to your motives. I just never said anything because the concept was too weird for me back then."

Her white front teeth chop down on her lip, a nervous tick and sign his theory is correct. She glances away while sighing. "Why do you care about this?" Her arms cross. "I thought you couldn't stand me."

His eyes drop as he bites the inside of his jaw. "You know very well the mistakes I've made with someone that means so much to me. I'm trying to help you avoid all that because honestly-" A deep frown forms, and he turns his back. "Crap you two are driving me nuts." He faces her with eye-roll. "I'm only gonna say this once," there's a long pause before he speaks again. "but I think you could be good for Arnold, honestly. I've never seen him more enthusiastic about a girl before. You seem to make him happier than anyone else." He rolls his eyes again at her quirked brow. "Now are interested in a relationship with Arnold or not?"

"Yes." Helga's head jerks back a tad bit taken aback by her quick response.

"Then what's the problem?"

 _Well, there's no point holding back._ "I was just adjusting to Arnold persistently pursuing me as a friend. When I finally gave in... I tried to hold back my feelings to avoid scaring him off. But shit was hard; you don't know how long I've hoped he would... and then..." Helga lets out a shaky breath, her eyes filled with all the emotions she's tried for years to hide finally locking with Gerald's. "I've been keeping myself from getting hurt...from letting the person I've wanted for so long. to see the real me and reject it. So I guess, I reacted that way to beat him to it." Her eyes squeeze shut. _Geez, I must sound like a basket case._

Gerald doesn't blink or look away. Never before had they engaged in a conversation aside from a battle of wit and insults. "I get that; I honestly do. Phoebe got me to understand you a lot better. But, still, this is a brother who wears his heart on his sleeve. He's not perfect, but you don't need to protect yourself from Arnold. And I think you know it. I've listened to him talk on and on about you. He already sees the real you, and it seems, he..." The crease in his forehead deepens. "charities you." His palm eases over to her shoulder, notice her slight tremors. "I can see that you're scared. And I don't know ... I hope you resolve that or at least work it because..." He releases a sigh, seeing a small amount moisture around her eyes. "Ah shit, Arnold would kill me if he knew I made you cry." He says grinning at her.

Helga peers up, daggers in her eyes. "I'm not it's just windy out here. You could never make me cry."

He fully smiles. "Sure-sure Pataki." Gerald opens his arm, beckoning with his hands. "C'mere and give me a hug."

Helga waves him off only to be yanked into his chest anyway, causing her to squeal a bit.

She shoves him roughly in the chest, a laugh fumbles out. "I guess you're not as shallow as you look."

Gerald smirks, shaking his head. "Shallow? Nah I've always been smooth." He looks her and down smugly. "But you - you're just a big ole softy under all that feistiness." He blocks her fist swings around, but he blocks the blow. He props an arm on her shoulder. "Aye put ol Betsey away and let me walk you home."

* * *

The sharp ringing of her phone hurts her ears. After clicking the ring volume down, she answers with a furrowed brow. "Hello?"

"Hey Helga, it's Rex."

"Rex?" She sits down on her bed. "Um, what's up?"

"Duh, you asked me to call you once I got back to school."

Helga nods. "Oh, right..." is all she can say since their last interactions were quite awkward because she kept getting flirtatious vibes from him. And it was awkward those feelings she once had, are long gone.

Hearing a weird chuckle, her brows quirk. "Listen, I have to admit something. I... I wanted to get you back the day we hung out. But then shit that _friend_ of yours, Arnold man was he fuming. I almost thought he was gonna sucker punch me or something." Helga burst out laughing at the idea of that. "I knew or at least got a strong impression that if I tried, you would have turned me down."

 _True._ Helga thinks how their rollercoaster relationship, although there were great times, she was happy when it ended. "Oh uh..." Her mutter confirms that for him. There are a few silent moments between words as she leans down to take her shoes off. "Well, I guess you were right since, uh... cause football-head kind of asked me out."

Some snickers filled her ears. "I knew it; guys can always sense these things." Another silence arrives, lasting longer than the former one. "Anyway, I won't keep you; I have to get to work. But you take care and keep in touch, you know," He takes a pause. "As friends, okay?"

...

Helga releases her thick long hair from a top bun; her squinted eyes graze over her reflection in the mirror. For a few minutes, she examines her surface self with the words from an unexpected admirer lingering in her mind. _Arnold thinks I'm beautiful?_

Slight shock flashes on her face. She's not particularly insecure; she just doesn't dwell much on her physical appearance. That's probably because her mom and sister do all the focusing for her.

It's just unexpected that Arnold would develop such feelings. And from what she's witnessed and heard from Gerald his interest seems to go beyond surface level attraction.

In thinking, Helga doesn't get the impression that Arnold's motives are solely superficial. Overall his behavior felt genuine in getting to know who she is inside.

 _Duh, this is Arnold._

Her finger circled her lips nearly feeling the softness, the gentleness of the embrace. But she can't deny, the guy sure can kiss. As even days later she still keeps imagining it.

Straying away from her mirror, she moves her dog out of the way to stretch across the window seat, Those pills of regret and guilt resting heavy on her stomach. _I'm such a jerk._

To dissolve that and attain what she wants with Arnold, she knows what she needs to do. There's a lot of changes happening to her, in such a short period. And it's both overwhelming and strangely comforting.

Her crystal eyes gaze above at the dark, stormy night sky, listening to the puddles of rain thump against the window. And for those moments, she gains some peace of mind, as short-lived as it is.

Slowly, undressing and slides comfortably under her warm sheets, due to the nightfall. Closing her eyes, she tries to switch off her mind until inevitable dawn.

* * *

"Earth to Helga." Her shoulder jumps at the sudden voice and presence of her best friend. And at her tone. How long had she been next to her? "Are you feeling alright?"

A rather sheepish grin emerges, taking in the smaller girl. "Oh, uh, hey Pheebs," A hand runs down her face. "I'm just a little beat that's all."

Phoebe places her weight on her right side. "I can see that." Helga's shoulders slouch and Phoebe knowing what's stressing her and pokes her arm. "Helga, this is simple, it's Arnold." Her mouth stretches open revealing her pearly whites. "He's finally stopped being so dense and realized how great you are. Anyone with eyes knows this to be a fact. You should see the way he perks up when you enter a room only to sulk when you walk away." She lifts her hand and places it up Helga's upper arm. "I know all about your fears, Helga but I think you know Arnold is different from the others, talk to him. He deserves that."

"I know."

With a tiny smile, Phoebe fidgets a bit with her glasses. "He's apparently been driving Gerald nuts about you."

The corners of Helga's mouth lift from the former frown as her head bobs. "Yeah, he let me in on that."

"Oh.. is that so?"

Helga's suspicious eyes shift up and down Phoebe. "We'll talk about that _boyfriend_ of yours later." She stretches her neck to peek into the classroom, and a sigh stumbles out at his eyes immediately finding hers.

Arnold's always one of the first students in the class, and typically Helga's one of the last. But not today.

She steps back out of sight and stares back at a half-grinning Phoebe. "I have to go in here for my daily torture." She peeks in at the professionally dressed woman with her glasses at the tip of her nose. " Wanna bet money she calls on me."

Phoebe shakes her head, giggling while entering the room a few down.

Helga trucks into the class drawing a few side eyes because of her disheveled hair, wrinkled clothes and dark circles.

Stretching one arm out on her desk, on the verge of dozing off when the voice of authority calls her. So her feet drag to the front of the classroom, her paper flat in her right palm. After casting her typical glare at some faces, she begins. While reading, those green eyes on her from the front row. But she doesn't look up from her paper until the last words flowed out. Her gaze darts to Arnold. Her teacher's sentiments fading into the background as their eyes remain locked.

Even as he stares out from heavy-lidded eyes, she can see the question marks. But there's an openness and a definite attraction. It's so obvious and in her face that she wonders how it went over her head. Had she been so blind and insecure? She thinks about her present appearance. _I look like a trainwreck, and he's staring at me like this?_

"Ms. Pataki, you can have a seat now." The instructor smiles knowing at the doe-eyed girl. "Thank you for sharing."

One-half of Helga's mouth curls up right before she passed him.

When the bell finally rings, and Arnold tries to catch her. Many questions are on the tip of his tongue. But, he slows his steps, watching her long strides. His feelings haven't changed, but no longer would he chase her.

 _I told her it's on her... and I'll to stick to that._

If Helga weren't all interested, he would be able to accept that, sure it would hurt, but he would move on. But the way she responded physically told a different tale, so did her eyes, as they always did. It is true what Gerald said about Helga's forcefulness and blurting out when she didn't approve of something.

His chin remains lowered while his feet drift slowly in no particular hurry. The fresh memories are replaying in his mind as he takes a pit stop at his locker.

Arriving at his destination, his gaze lifts from the tile and a small gasp escapes his mouth at soft blue eyes staring back at him. Looking shyer than ever but still somehow alluring while leaning on his locker.

"Hey, Arnold." Helga finally manages to say and pushes upright.

"Hi." He keeps his mouth open but says nothing else.

An envelope appears from out of her purse. "Here, this is for you." Those rounded eyes stay on her face as his fingers snake around the material. "Can you read this when you get home?"

Arnold agrees with a nod. "Okay."

Helga gives his hand a squeeze before letting go. His eyes follow her until she turns the corner and in spite of his curiosity, he places the card in his light jacket pocket and shuts his locker.

...

"Hey, Shortman..." Phil eyes his grandson's fast-moving legs. "Whoa, what's the big rush, lad?"

Arnold slows his feet and walks backward, eyeing his grandfather who was peeling an orange. "I-I just have something important to do; I'll be back down soon."

He hears Phil's wild crazy laughing as he rushes up to his stairs.

Getting inside his bedroom, he kicks off his shoes and unseals the envelope, taking out the pink note.

At first, he just takes in writing as a whole, the neat cursive done in purple ink.

Once adjusted in a position on his stomach, he begins to read.

 **I couldn't be found,**  
 **dumbfounded by my surroundings.**  
 **Hiding,**  
 **in spaces, I thought I couldn't get uncovered.**

 **Captured, I was at the moment,**  
 **scared to say another word,**  
 **caught, in between my vulnerability**

 **I got lost in essence,**  
 **acting out of nonsensical thoughts** **, leaving the one care most about in suspense.**

 **But I remembered swiftly what my heart had known all along. And the warmth of your aura melts my fears.**

 **No longer am I lost in between my**  
 **insecurities. Instead, I know where I want to be.**

 **Hey, Arnold,** **if you are still interested, come to the Hillwood arts center downtown, in Auditorium B, at noon.**

Arnold squints, his eyes shooting straight to the end of the hallway, almost like he is anticipating her rounding the corner.

After a second, he looks up to the ceiling having a good idea of what's ahead. He can't help to smile a mile wide. The confusion and disappointment once plaguing him diminishes, and now, he's just excited.


	8. Chapter 8

Arnold flips his collar, lightly jogging through the double doors. Spotting the right number, he enters and steps down the stairwell leading towards the stage. Upon seeing a figure, he heaves in a breath.

He squints at the few lights and the glow reflecting off her white garb. Arnold's eyes span from her attire up the long length of her neck, to her high bun.

 _She looks like a -_

"You're late." are the first words heard as he beelines towards the stage. She props one hand on her hip and her brows knit. "I said noon."

"Sorry." With a small apologetic smile he turns his wrist over to glance at his watch, and his smile falls off for a smirk. "It's only three after the hour, Helga; you can't-"

She raises a hand up. "Stop, no need for a football headed excuses. Just pull up a chair." Arnold shaking his head a bit obliges and picks a seat in the front row. It is only then that his eyes absorb her completely from top to bottom and the softness returns in his gaze. _Wow, she looks stunning._

He notices her slightly prickly demeanor dwindles, and she starts to resemble a ball of nerves. An urge to jump on the stage grab her hand and tell her not to be scared, that it's just him fills him. But instead, he stills in the hard chair in awe of her - everything.

The tendrils hanging along the cheekbones bounce as her back and forth stride picks up. She pensively burns a hole into the wax-like floor, contemplating her next move. Her eyes unpredictably shift, locking with patient pools of green. "Sorry," A tentative smile spreads across her face while she continues peering down at him. Those gorgeous eyes set straight into hers, unwavering even with her movements. Never will she admit it aloud, but his direct eye contact has always sent her nerves through the roof. "Um...So yeah - I'm a big believer of trusting what I see more than what I hear. So I wanted to show you how I feel versus just tell you...If that's alright?" Arnold gazes dreamy-eyed at how modest and vulnerable Helga is this moment. His lips part to mouth 'okay' with a nod, and keeps up with her legs moving over to click on a sound system.

Helga stretches her stance tall; her hand delicately dangles with her feet comfortably turned out. Slowly she bends her knees while her heels remained on the ground. Her right arm descends outward leveled at her hips. It looks like she's floating as her steps broaden using the entire stage to her advantage, gliding gracefully to a magnificent earful.

For the first minute or so, she emotes a sullenness that tugs at his heartstrings. She suddenly and curls into a downward pose. Then as the mood of the melody lifts her body rises, and her mouth upturns into a romantic smile.

Now he's moved in an entirely different way.

With every spin or twirl, her soft gaze would find his. And it's like without words she's revealing more of herself. There lying open is the tenderness of her heart.

That sharp connection between the two remains as she leaps elegantly through to the last key plays.

Arnold, so busy gawking, completely entranced, isn't aware of his fast heartbeat until the music completely cut off.

Then he inhales and exhales slow breaths to gain control. He peers up, watching Helga coming back into an upright posture.

His brain instructs him to stand, but his body doesn't budge, especially when Helga's hooded eyes fall to his. He can see so purely what's always behind that once ever-scowling face. There is such an abundance of warmth, beauty, kindness, and affection directed his way, it's quite overwhelming, in a pleasant way.

The solo sped by fast, it was only two minutes and some change long, yet still, sublime sensations fill Arnold like never before. At least not in the area of romance.

Then again it's not every day a person finds someone they have a connection that goes beyond just the physical level. Except he never needed to find her, she's always been there, stirring up his emotions like no other.

He soaks in the stage and the position in the back he used to tuck himself in, reminded of the first time he saw her and not just the temperamental girl she wanted him to. And again when his eyes drag back to Helga, it's like he's seeing the whole of her.

A smile registers as he blinks back some mistiness forming in his eyes. Arnold might be someone who wears his heart on his sleeve, but he still has enough male ego not tear up in front of the girl he's pursuing. So he blinks them back successfully.

In the meanwhile, as Arnold's daydreaming, Helga's heart is playing hopscotch in her chest. And not only because of her exertions but from anticipating his reaction. In spite of his previous confession, her clammy hands fidget, and she tries to suppress her flighty nerves.

Hesitant to look his way directly, but when she does, is met with rounded eyes slowly softening into a half-lidded smile.

Arnold rediscovers his ability to speak while making his way up the stage. "Helga that was-"

"Wait, can I say something else first?" She must have thought that sounded too soft because her tone hardened. An old habit of hers to keep herself afloat and reframe from rambling or monologuing. "Then you can say whatever's on that odd head of yours." Arnold, still grinning, rolls his eyes and watches her expression changing into something so soft, almost serene. It is amazing how she can go from one extreme to another in mere seconds. "So the reason why I invited you here to see this is because it's something I've shared with very few people and... it's special to me..." Her skin is growing hot reminds her of why her preference for communicating through writing has always been high. "I...uh Gerald talked to me, um, about you."

"He did? When?" He shakes his head. "Look I didn't tell him to do that-"

"Ugh," She groans. "Woulda quit yapping and let me finish."

Arnold rubs the back his neck; his cheeks now a glowy red. "S-Sorry."

She huffs but as her gaze lowers her eyes sparkle. "To cut right to the chase, I suppose what he said woke me up and brought me to my senses. I remembered that always knew that where I wanted to be and who I wanted to be with and that's with you." Her fingers intertwine in front, chewing her lip, those dark brows collide. "Crack one chuckle, and I'll deck you."

Arnold elation only increases as he takes in her the whole of her again. And snaps himself out of the trance Helga set him in and hurls out a sigh. "How could I laugh? What you did was incredible! You're - I..." He shakes his head, dreamily gazing at her. He blinks as if coming fully back to reality. "of course, I love everything you did, and I feel so lucky to get to witness this. And what you just said, wow, that _really_ touched me."

She lifts her head, eyeing him closer because what he said is what she wanted to accomplish. It's her turn to fall under a short spell. "It did?"

"Yeah." His eyes sink, suddenly losing their confident glint. "But I have a confession to make...and you may not like it."

Silence fills the air around them, the weird kind. Helga folds her arms across her chest. "Well?" she pushes out, not bothering to leave out the impatience. "Are you going to spit it out? Or do you think I'm supposed to read what's going through that funny looking dome of yours."

Like usual he ignores her quip. Even though secretly he thinks she's funny even when taunting. He takes a few breaths to muster up the courage, but his chin drops.

 _Crap, I guess if I want anything with her, I better start off being honest._ "I've already seen you, um, dance."

Her furrow brow and expression are clearly questioning if she heard that correctly. "Come again?"

He stretches his arms out gesturing at the stage and audience space. "I've seen you a few times in practice and when you would stay later after rehearsals. What you just performed was entirely new to me, though." He says to soften his prior statement.

The expression change is so swift; he could almost hear the crackle of thunder when her eyes darkened. "What?" The bite in her voice is evident.

 _Damn,_ _I might have ruined this before it even got started._

Arnold can practically feel the steam rising from her head. And it's a reminder to stay on her good side as much as possible in the future. His hands raise, feigning innocence. "Trust me it was a coincidence." Her intense stare is unwavering as he pauses so he goes on to explain. "I had no clue you would be there... when I came to see my girlfriend at the time." His mind drew a blank; her name escaped him for a minute. "Sloane."

Helga blinks, lightening a twinge. "Oh right." she won't admit it, but she did pay close attention to the couple the whole time they were together. "She was in my section a few seasons back..."

"Yeah, that's how I saw you." A few shaky chuckles forces it's way out of him. "See I called myself being a decent boyfriend but from the second I saw you, that went down the drain. And I think she sensed the change in me and we ended up splitting. I was so distracted that I didn't see it coming and I was shocked. But then I felt relief, and guilt attached with that. It took me some time to realize it was because I wanted the chance to be with you. I'll admit I did sneak in here to see you practice maybe a few times." Helga opens her mouth, but Arnold rushes out his next words. "Can you honestly blame me? Picture this, the girl who tried so hard to convince me and the world that iron fists and a sharp tongue are all there is to her; which mind you never wholly believed. But it was still a bit of a shock when I saw a polar opposite of how you usually portrayed yourself. I saw you once, and I was a goner. You have more fire in your pinky finger than some people have in their whole body." His eyes crinkle with bemusing. "I hope it doesn't sound like I'm feeding you lines because I'm not. Helga, you steal my breath away with everything you do."

Finishing his last words, he snaps his eyes away from her; his lips poke out. The ongoing silence feels like a swift kick in the gut. So he's pleasantly shocked to hear a few giggles from her.

It surprises her too. But it's hard to maintain any resemblance of anger when looking at that handsome face matched with those sweet words. It doesn't take long before those warm timid eyes melt her frostiness completely. Plus Arnold's explanation seems logical and honest. "Criminy, here I called myself being..." She smiles, but it's awkward and bit tense. "I feel like I did that for nothing..." Her fingers slide and grip her at her bun. She drops her arms with a laugh." I feel silly."

Arnold's face breaks out a wide grin at her flustered reaction. "Don't. You didn't do that for nothing." He flashes a toothy smile that lingers on through his words. "Knowing how scared you've been for years to open up. Inviting me here was like witnessing a piece of you and means a whole lot. It says that you trust me and that's what I've wanted from you. It's the best gift you could've given me."

Arnold's contagious smile affects her in a positive way than anyone else could. But staring out aimlessly, her expression sobers. "You know I still can't believe you feel how you do."

"Why?" He squints.

"I mean, I believe you, but it's just..." Her eyes widen, flickering with amusement. "Criminy Arnold, I use to be your terror for Pete's sake who still sometimes acts like a complete spaz. I'm nothing like any of the girl's you've crushed on or dated, so can you blame a girl for being shocked?"

"You weren't a terror." Helga does an eye roll and deadpans. "Alright sure, you got on my nerves and at times pissed me off. But when I think about it even the worst things you did, didn't leave any emotional scars. We shared some great times together too." Arnold momentarily bites his lip, thinking about her sharp mood swings. "And so what if you can be a spaz." He does a small shrug. "I like that you don't try to hide the fact that you have flaws." His eyes lazily stroll up and down her. "And you're talented, and fun among other great qualities that it'll be worth whatever." His fingers gently graze the inside of her wrist, hesitantly stroking her skin with his thumb. "I should have appreciated all the things you've done for me. It's all quite remarkable when I think back on it." He shakes his head, and a sigh pushes out of his lungs. "If I weren't so dense, I would have seen you were showing that you cared about me through your actions, versus being all talk. No one makes me feel the way you do. Not any crush from the past or my girlfriend of nine months. You're beautiful."

 _Geez,_ _he sure knows how to make a girl turn to putty._ "Ah," She shakes her head, trying to settle the butterflies in the pit of her stomach. "I reciprocated already so you can quit sucking up." Helga aims for hostile but gets airy instead. She turns her face to hide the evidence of any swooning.

"So what does this mean? Can I take you out on a date?"

Helga taps the middle of lips then pulls her arm from his grasp. "No."

His mouth sinks and his eyes widen like saucers projecting a dejected look that makes him resemble a sad, lost puppy. "No?"

She tries to keep up the charade but one look at his adorable expression she can't hold it in.

Bringing a frown to his face when she starts to laugh wickedly. She stops to smirk. "But if you quit being such a sap. I might take you out."

Unceremoniously, he grabs her waist exciting high pitched squeals that hit his ears as he tickles her sides. Laughing so hard she almost fell backward, but his hold is tight. He keeps his fingers working against her as she chucks out insults between cackles. Eventually, that amusement dies down, and his eyes soften looking at someone so amazing, Arnold can't believe his luck. He holds her snug and presses his forehead against hers. "Helga..." He breathily whispers her name.

"Hmm?" she giggles when his warm breath tickles her skin, making her nose wrinkle up.

His hands leave her sides to rest on her shoulders.

And when he takes in her face, sentiments start coming out of him like word-vomit. "You're perfect; you make it hard for me to resist." He doesn't mean that in the same way someone like Lila Sawyer might have been described. But that with the pros and cons of her personality and her outer beauty, she is her particular type of perfect that no one else can match.

It takes a second for her to respond because she's taken aback by his description. Never had she heard the words perfect, and Helga coincide. "Resist what?"

He breathes in her sweet scent, remembering how her lips move against his. And he knew before she was holding back. So the thrill that runs through him when thinking about her gave in to her desires is all too overwhelming. His eyes circle the shape of her mouth. "Kissing you." His voice quivers.

She snorts, jerking her chin back. "You've already kissed me you dolt..." two of her finger lift near his face. "twice if you count my birthday. "

He sighs and nuzzles into her neck. It seems like he constantly has to hold back with Helga. With other girls, he was easily able to be the gentlemen without any strain. But around her, there's a constant fight to slow down his urges. "Right, but after the date ..." When he raises his chin the redness on his cheeks brightens. "is the proper way, you know?"

"Hmm." She cups his face; her eyes half-lidded matched with a partial smile. "If you want to date me, you gonna have to loosen up." Arnold swallows when she eases closer brushing her lips against his. "Arnold..." She whispers against the curl of his lip making him shuts his eyes. _Mmm, she smells good_. He bites the inside of his jaw. _No, nope,_ _I won't give in unless she does._ He doesn't move an inch, though. Still, he decides that if they're going to kiss now, he'll let her take the lead. At the absence of her touch, he frowns and opens his eyes. Immediately met with an up-to-somethingness beaming from her. "But we'll stick to your plan for now."

Arnold huffs through his teeth. "You pick a funny time to..." He looks away briefly, folding his arms and deadpanning. "start agreeing with me." Helga shrugs her shoulders, playing coy. Anyway..." his teeth show again through a smile materializing. "So, tonight - date?"

His face is conveying such an excitement while Helga tries to play it cool but the bliss shines in her eyes. "Yeah, I that would be okay." She bites her lip, then her eyebrows knit together. "but if you keep me waiting again. I don't care if it's one minute, I swear-"

"Whatever you say, Helga." He interrupts with that typical light sarcasm and begins to turn away but jumps feeling something hit the back of his pants. He faces her realizing it was her ballerina slippers. The mischieve from her is bursting out of the seams. Then with a half shrug, she whirls around to pick up her towel and squawks when she felt a squeeze at her backside. Her mouth drops open, and she's met with a flirty wink. "See you in a few."

And with what seems like a few steps he's gone.

When the doors close, she finally seals her lips, and her fingers graze where his hand just was. First, a look of shock wears on her features over the usually goody two shoes Arnold doing such a thing. Had _any_ other guy tried that, they'd be on the ground whimpering. But this is Arnold, always the exception.

Her eyes drop down, and a comical smile emerges. An odd pleasure consumes her at becoming aware of the ability to pull the darker side out of Arnold. Unlike she might have in the past, she plans on picking and choosing when to use her powers to her advantage. "Oh, you'll pay for that, football head...one of these days..." She tries to move but is unsuccessful. Her chest vibrates with her laughter. "As soon as I gain the feeling back in my legs _."_

* * *

Hey readers, hope you all liked this chapter. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed/followed/favorite. I think they'll be a few more chapters. I've been writing another story for a few weeks, so I'm hoping to upload that one soon;P


	9. Chapter 9

Helga hoists herself on the door, her eyes seal close, beginning to relive moments that just passed.

 _A partial smile materializes at the feel of his hand covering hers. "I hope this food is tasty," Helga says with the incoming view of a restaurant building. "I'm hungry enough to eat a horse. Olga's been bringing over all this weird food that tastes like tree bark."_

 _"Ladies first."_ _His voice comes close, bringing with it an infectious twirling of his upper lip. One of his hands grips the door while the other rests on the small of her back._ _As she walked by, he whispers something she couldn't make out._

 _But that doesn't keep t_ _he sides of her mouth from upturning._

 _"Table for two," Helga announces, propping an elbow on the table. A mass of pink invades her vision until the bubblegum pops. The woman reaches down pulling out two booklets. "Take these and wait for a table to be available."_

 _After sitting, she takes in the place, the paintings, the easy listening tunes, mix of various age groups and glances over at Arnold. Not at all surprised how much he seems to be enjoying the atmosphere and gets a confirmation. "This place is great doncha think?"_

 _"The growling of my stomach says otherwise; they're hella slow."_

 _"It does appear that way." he runs some fingers through his purposely messy hair. "Hopefully they'll speed up."_

 _Her teeth grit after sighting a few vacant tables. "Hope ain't enough for me." With a few steps, she's right before the welcoming stand._ _"Excuse me. When are we going to be seated?"_

 _"I couldn't tell you." Her long fingernails click on the screen as she chews and snaps her gum like a cow._

 _Helga plants her hands on her hips._ _"Think you could give your phone a rest and find out? Because we're starving over here."_

 _"I have to wait for a signal." Her bored and narrowed gaze lifts at Helga's presence. "You're still here?"_

 _Helga's face twisted into a scowl and her hand tightened into a fist. "Look you little-"_

 _"Hi," He moves in front of her before she could say something rash. and reads the name tag. "Tessa..."_

 _She throws up her arms staking a claim on the nearest corner, perturbed at the difference in reception._

 _'I request the same thing, and she acts like a snot. Golden boy Shortman flashes that award-winning smile and the chick turns into the employee of the month.'_ _  
_

 _Her eyes shoot daggers when this moderately cute girl shines her teeth in Arnold's face. But she exhales her fiery once the subject flees her stool. She then just observes her date as he leans comfortably on the counter. His nicely fitted patterned blouse, the dulcet and unflustered way he speaks to a kind but large size waiter male._

 _Observing this brief exchange, it became even more evident in some respects, Arnold is her complete opposite while still managing to feel totally perfect for her._

 _"Nepotism..." She scuffs. "It took your football headed charm to get her butt moving. Did you see her grinning like a fool? She was fake can be."_

 _"Yeah... the waiter Bill said he couldn't wait until she's gone. But she's the owner's daughter so..." He pauses to drink some water. "Hey but we're getting great service now." His eyes shape into half lids. "Wait, " He knocks on the table. "so you think I'm charming?"_

 _She pushes back, rolling her eyes away. "Ah don't get a big head."_

 _Chuckling he presses his back firmly into the chair, and his hands rise to rest on the top of his hair. He offers a little wink. "Too late.."_

 _..._

"HELGA!" Her eyes snap open, partially alarmed at her sisters over the top behavior. "Mommy, Daddy, Helga just came in!"

The two of them dart out of the kitchen. Miriam, speeding out first. "Oh, Helga dear we were worried. Where have you been?" Bob does a nod in agreement with his wife.

After getting over the shock of this excitement, Helga places her hands on her hips. It isn't like she doesn't take off for hours anyway and usually, everyone was too busy with their individual lives to notice. "Yeah, it's me." She jerks her chin back. "What's with you guys? I was just out like I always am. It's not like I got abducted by aliens or something ..." some faint giggles come out. "Unless you count football head."

"Football head?" He scuffs, jerking his chin back. "Who the heck is that?"

"Arnold."

His skim the ceiling and drops to his daughter. "Oh him - You've been hanging out with that weird boy a lot lately." He folds his arms. "Do you two got something going on?"

Olga looks from Bob to Helga with the giddiest smile before she could respond. "Oh Helga, I always knew you and that sweet boy would get together. Is daddy right, you two go together?"

 _Go together? Criminy, is she stuck in grade school?_ "Um, yeah." Answers Helga with an eye roll at the gasps from the other women in the room. But no way is this discussion continuing _._ "Mmkay - I have some stuff to do, so if you'll excuse me-"

"No little lady we need to speak about this now." Bob's feeble attempt at putting his foot down, but Helga's already halfway up the staircase.

"How about we don't and say we did." And with that, she sprints to her room to drift back into her thoughts.

...

Arnold skims the building windows, most of the lights are off. So he frees his hands to climb his fire escape. A decision that is equal parts to avoid disturbing anyone out of politeness but also, so they won't put him through the ringer.

Getting inside, quickly, he disrobes and slides under his covers. Honestly he also just wants to continue basking in the aftermath of the most amazing date he ever had.

 _"Ptff, I'm not impressed. That's nothing but beginners luck."_

 _"Helga..." He huffed and grabbed his ball rather forcefully. Once in position in front of the lane, he snuck a smirk over to her. "Watch me get another strike."_

 _She cackled and snorted. "Don't you mean gutterball?"_

 _With his squinted eyes on the target, he plummets the ball tanking it down the lane. Both stay silent until it smashes into the middle pins, toppling down the others._

 _Arnold practically clicked his heels and did a quick spin once he saw his perfect score pop up on the screen above. He looked over at Helga who was untying her bowling shoes, sneering at him. He instantly chuckled in spite of the way she grimaced. In the depths of her eyes are admiration and affection. Then his eyes went back the board he realized that as strange as the concept was, had he been with a 'nicer' girl who gently encouraged him, he probably wouldn't have ended up playing as hard._

 _As his gaze swoops to Helga again, her eyes skid up to the scoreboard, and her mouth lifts beautifully. She freezes when they're eyes connect. The redness on her cheeks contrasts dramatically with her pale skin. While waiting for their shoes, Arnold's eyes stay aimed to Helga. It's very obvious to him that her actions while the surface seems one way, but has underlining, positive effects. He can see that it might be intentional on her part. And that theory makes it hard to control the happiness that soars inside from registering on his face._

 _He never thought he'd feel such a thing, the most with Helga. But as he interlaces their fingers he has no doubts that he doesn't want to be anywhere else than with her._

 _A_ hollow knock causes a slight flinch. Arnold clears his throat. "Yes?" He grunts anticipating an occurrence of great annoyance.

But then his jaw drops when faces he resembles equally come into view. Those green eyes stretch so wide and bright as he is rushing over towards his entrance. "Mom, dad!"

"Hey, Arnold!" they greet at the same time.

"You're back." His forehead crinkles. "Why didn't you tell me?" He shakes his head before they can answer. "Forget it. I'm just happy you're here." Those long arms stretch wide to hug them simultaneously.

Once separated from their embrace, he exhales slowly and steadily. Then his blinking phone catches his attention.

A heavy slamming of doors steals his attention, and a shouting match ensues and descends in rapid speed.

Glancing up at his parents, he shakes his head. "Yeah, _that's_ still going on." focusing back on the message and an incoming one his bright eyes skate up to theirs. "Oh, I have some great things to tell you."

* * *

 _The touches from him are lenient yet incredibly romantic. His fingers make circles at her waist, while his lips send her to the moon._

 _She'd made out a few times but never has anyone kissed her like this. The absence of him makes her forehead wrinkle, but her disappointment is soothed by a brief but tender caress to her frontal lobe._

 _He laughs, making her slightly level back to earth. "Sorry, if I was too forward, I wanted to do that for a very long time and-"_

 _Arnold yelps when Helga yanks his collar pulling him into her, putting her FTI confession to shame._

"Hey girl!"

"Argh..." Her nails sink into the sheets with her groans. "What?!"

"What are you up there doing? I've been calling you for hours." She rolls her eyes at the exaggeration. "I need you to do something for me."

 _What now?_ Helga sighs but after getting a whiff of the time she hops off the bed. _I guess I dozed off._ She checks her reflection for scant seconds then heads down.

She's on the cusp of leaving when Bob's gruff voice hits her ears. "Hey, where are you going? Did you not hear what I said?" He asks cocking one eye at her.

"I have plans..."

"Plans? Olga's making a big dinner, and she has an announcement."

Her fingers leave her phone, and her shoulders slug in patience. "Listen, dad; I don't want to sit through Olga's pea soup or whatever. Plus I already made plans before I knew about this."

"Hey your sister has some important news for us, and it would appropriate for you to be here. She's your sisters that odd head kid's not your blood. She's always been there for you."

"When it suits her..." Helga mutters under her breath accompanied by a huff.

"Aye! I heard that!" He yells. "That's why no one wants to be around you because you're ungrateful."

 _Oh the irony, Miriam's always overworking to avoid being around you._ Some amused snorts escape her as she heads to the door _._ "Whatever you say, _Bob,_ I'll be back later."

Arnold, from his position on the sidewalk, is positively shocked at the sight of her bare legs. "Helga you're wearing a skirt."

She pauses, looks down and cuts her eyes. "Gee I hadn't noticed."

His rounded eyes keep rolling over her. "But you never-"

"Look, it's warm out, and...I didn't do laundry so wham. Now, are we going to this movie or not? I don't want to miss the beginning 'cause of your shenanigans."

"We have time."

"That doesn't mean I want to waste standing around like a bum. I also want to hit up the concession." She huffs when his eyes keep darting down. "Oh get over it's not like you've never seen me in a dress."

"True, but this one is ...shorter."

She tucks some stray hairs behind her ear, feeling slightly self-conscious. "What? You got a problem with this or something?"

He begins to wave his palms. "No, no not at all!"

Her hands dip to her hips. "I hope you don't think I'm gonna be wearing this every day?"

"No, I like how you dress on a regular. It's just that..." His gaze rips away. "You have - your legs are very, very pleasing to the eye, alright."

He peeks a look at her in time see her face split into a wide grin as she cackles. Arnold blinks, deadpanning at her. _I compliment her, and she laughs._

Her amusement wears off, but not the grin. "Anyways... nuff about my wardrobe, you don't see me yapping about that skirt you use to wear...that's Rhonda's territory anyway."

That does nothing to fade his rosy cheeks. "I'm not. ..It wasn't a-"

She ascends ahead quickly before he could finish. "Let's get moving." Her eyes rise and slap her sides, glancing over her shoulder. "Everyone knows the previews are usually the best part of the film."

* * *

It's only been a short time since their courtship began in some respects, things are the same and in other ways fresh and new. Sometimes or often, they stumble into banter or fiercely competing at sports or board games. Or fall into debates about minor or significant topics because unlike other girls he's dated in the past, Helga isn't shy about letting him know when her views differ.

What's new are the passion-filled kisses that end with sweet caresses and lots of cuddling that sporadically start in between random chatter.

And then, there are moments where Helga slips into reflective moods. At present unlike before she spills her feelings without Arnold having to pry the information out of her as much.

"You know when we saw that kung-fu horror flick you loved so much?"

Arnold coughs back a snicker. "Yeah. Why?"

"Told yah the previews would be the best part." He rolls his eyes but also bobs his head. "That night Olga prepared this feast for everyone to proceed an important announce. Her move to New York to pursue her Broadway career full time." Helga stretches her fingers and then pops and cracks her knuckles. A nasty habit of hers that makes Arnold cringe every time she does it. "I didn't want to stay, plus you and I had already made plans. I was not about to ruin a date..." She rolls her eyes when his dimple creases at that. "just to listen to Olga's mouth on and on. I've heard enough to last a lifetime. But then..." She sighs. "Bob and I got into our usual tiffs and then hearing you talk about your parents - reliving the past - got me thinking."

"About?"

"Would you say I'm ungrateful?"

"Why would you-"

"Bob called me that," Her head rolls to one side. "he has before." Her hands clasp, and her eyes fix to the sparkling water below. "I've always had everything I needed. You know a family intact. Not a perfect one but I had both parents while you didn't and yet you-"

"Wait, why are you comparing? Our situations were different. And to be frank, you haven't been given everything you need."

Her knees come into her chest as she hunches over to stare at him. "How? I have a roof over my head, clothes food in the tube -they fund my creative outlets..."

"And that's all great. I think you do appreciate that. But I was thinking along the lines of ... you know being there for you, offering encouragement... acceptance... stuff like that. "

She shrugs. "Eh, that's overrated." That's a claim Arnold's sure she doesn't believe.

"I think you know it isn't - you bringing this up proves that."

"Yeah well..." she taps his chest. "If venting's so right, how come you don't do it much, huh?"

Amusingly smirking, he bumps her shoulder. "Cause you do it enough for the both of us."

Helga lightly taps the back of his head. "Jerk."

"Speaking of parents. Did you invite them to your performance?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

Her answer is a small head shake with a shrug.

The concern in the crevices of his feature could be spotted miles away. "I'm okay Arnoldo, so don't worry your pretty little football head." She sucks her teeth, bumps his shoulder. Arnold studies her; there's no trace of agony. Still, the nubs of his fingers stroke the skin of her upper arm continuing as her chin lowers to the back of her hands. "Thing is, I get it with Miriam. She's wasted so much of her life, and now that's completely sober she's trying to make up for lost time." Her eyes drop, and she shakes her head. "But in general what I know for certain for my life is...I don't want to have children until I've taken care of my issues, so I don't ever pass my b.s. on to them."

"That's - that's good." He nods and his brows knit while his hand rests on top of hers, gaining her attention. His cheeks redden just a spec under her gaze. "um... you remember when you said something along the lines of me finding someone I can trust to exchange ideas with?" She offers a slight nod. "I have." His face glows. "But I'm hoping - well, based on how things have been going; I'm hoping that I'm that person for you."

Helga gives a full-eyed stare, shaking her head in some disbelief. Slowly, her gaze shifts into half-lids and her mouth curve up. "Oh, Arnold," she whispers softly, the sweet tone shocking his system, pleasantly. "You've always been that person."

He blinks, his eyes twinkled, and his teeth show. "Really?"

"Of course, you dumb-"

Her breath hitched and almost falls back when his lips crash into hers. She didn't expect that passion from him. But she's not complaining. Despite the shock, it takes milliseconds for her to react and in a blink of an eye, they sink into their version of heaven. However, he's careful not to knock them into the water.

* * *

Helga gallops down the stairs running on adrenaline. Her eyes scan the multitude of unfamiliar faces landing on three beaming ones.

Arnold extended his arm towards her, making her brows quirk up. "Mom, dad, I'd like to introduce to my girlfriend, Helga." With a slight squint, he scratches through his hair. "Or maybe I should say reintroduce."

"Oh, Helga it's great to see you again. And you were wonderful up there!" The both of them hug in a similar way as Arnold did every so often when they were kids.

Helga steps back and out of the snug embrace with her eyes twinkling. "Thank you. Uh," She says to Stella then looks over at his father and smiles. "Thanks for coming."

Miles sets an arm on Arnold's shoulder. "When Arnold told us about you, we couldn't miss. Ever since we got home, we couldn't get this guy to stop yapping on and on and on-"

"Dad..." Arnold utters something else unclear as he groans, annoyed with his father's teasing.

Helga tries to smother it, but her derisive-sounding laugh makes Arnold's eyes narrow because he knew it was at his expense.

"Ah, son," Miles elbows him. "I'm sure Helga here knows how much you admire her."

Stella grabs her husband's hand, sheepishly grinning at the couple. "Now Miles, leave the kids alone you're embarrassing them."

"Nonsense... oh okay." He caves to Stella's request. "Well, Helga congratulations on your well-done performance. And you two enjoy yourselves. I'm sure Arnold has plans to take you out to celebrate. Huh kiddo," He nudges him some.

Arnold shakes off the embarrassment and sneaks an arm around her waist. "Of course, you and grandpa taught me well."

...

Helga, with her fork, moves her food around, about to take another bite, instead looks up. Kind moony eyes are staring back at her, accompanied by that half upcurling of his mouth. "Are you trying to memorize my face or something?"

He breaks the stare with a chuckle and props his chin on the back of his hand. "Maybe," He shrugs nonchalantly at the same time looking so adorably affectionate.

The area around her cheekbones heats up. "W-Well, cut it out, it's creeping me out."

Arnold does a set of sarcastic nods. "Yeah," He smirks. "I can see that." He reaches out and takes her hand, interlaces her fingers.

Her pearly whites flash for scant seconds, then sink behind her pink gloss stained lips.

When Helga turns around at her front door, an unexpected sly grin is on his face. "So, He grabs hold of her wrist. "When can I take you out again?" His mouth turns down an inch when his mind skips ahead. "You know school will be over soon and-"

Helga smiles with a hint of a smirk. "Whenever you can catch me."

"Well," He licks his lips, the slyness is slowly returning. "Until then... we'll always have Chez Paris."

He bows to kiss her hand, and she pulls it back with a kneejerk giggle.

"We didn't go to..." Arnold straightens his spine, watching her go through variations of shock. "How...?"

Arnold chuckling takes an inch back. "C'mon." His fingers rise to comb through her downcasting strands. "I might be a daydreamer, but I'm not brainless, Helga."

"But-"

She's interrupted in the best way possible, by his smooth lips. After a minute so, with a hooded gaze, he peels back from the embrace and subtly chuckles. "Let's just say I connected the dots." His eyes follow the finger outlining the full shape of her parted mouth. "You're even more beautiful than that night." He leans in again to kiss right above her eyebrows, dragging down to her nose than to her lips again. "Nite, Helga." He tracks down her stoop. After taking a glance back, he chuckles happily, completely loving whenever he says or does something that leaves her speechless.

* * *

~that's all. I hope this is okay; I didn't get to edit it as much as I wanted. But I wanted to update b/c before my schedule changes. I think the next chapter might be the last for this story.

Anyway, thanks to everyone, enjoy your week;P


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the slow update but I started a new job and been busy. Anyways, happy reading!:P**

* * *

"Ya know Pheebs," Helga mumbles, smacking on some chocolate. "I never thought I'd say this," Helga says half-coherently. "But I'm happy you're back with Geraldo. He has good taste." She winks an eye at the end.

Catching the double meaning easily, the corners of her mouth spread wide as the moon. "Why thank you, Helga." Phoebe cut down on sweets after having one or more embarrassing accidents in front of dates. "By the way, I'm happy for you and Arnold." Her glasses-clan eyes slide over to her calendar right above on her bulletin board, where she had marked out a date to prom shop. "Have you gotten a chance to browse for a dress?"

Helga does a part snort and groan. "No, but you should have seen the thing Miriam drooled over. Talk about a nightmare. It was all tacky and frilly." She shakes her head. "at least she tried... but I'm not too worried about finding something. I'm more focused on what's coming next. Ya know?"

"Right," Phoebe angles her chair back to look at the university website. "I have too."

"Doi that's what you're doing right now."

"Sorry."

Helga rolls her eyes and flips her wrist. "Shut it, I'm not complaining, can't lie, I miss you, but you have to do what you have to do."

"When did you have the time to think about any of that? You're with Arnold, attached by the lips every second you get."

Helga does one of her amusing snorts because that didn't even sound like something Phoebe would say _._ "... Where did you get that?"

Phoebe smirks a little. "I overheard Rhonda say that to Nadine in the bathroom."

She playfully laughs and shakes her head. "Figures, the girl knows details about everyone in the city."

Phoebe bends her neck to take a sip of her tea. "That's the Rhonda Wellington Lloyd we've always known."

"Hmm," Helga absently dropping down the box of chocolates, after spotting the time. "I have to get home; the big man says there's a package arriving. Probably something for or from _Olga._ "

. . . .

Helga absently tosses her keys in the bowl. Her ears twitch at the noise coming from upstairs. _Okay, Nova, pooch, you, better not be wrecking my room_. She roughly pushes the door back.

"Surprise!"

"Olga. You - What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!" Her fingers rub circles at her temples. "Aren't you suppose to be in New York lolly dollying around with your new Broadway friends."

Olga giggles. "Yes silly but I took a quick flight over because I wanted to surprise you.

She rolls her eyes, reclining down on her bed to pull off her shoes. "You know I _hate_ surprises."

"I know, but you will adore this one I'm sure!" Olga claps her hands together before skipping into Helga's walk in closet.

Helga face-palms. _God, what is she doing?_

Helga's scowl starts to slide off when Olga comes out holding up hanger with white plastic covering what looks like a dress. She pushes towards once the sheet falls off. "Isn't it lovely and your color too." Her sister smiles. "Do you like it?"

Her larger than life eyes soften, and she strokes her arm. "Um, uh... why did you buy it?"

"I didn't; I made it." Helga takes in the perfect seams and raises a skeptical brow. That is until she looks at her hands, which usually are immaculate, now covered with band-aids. "Mommy informed me that you didn't care at all for any of her selections. So I didn't have any plans nor did she ask but when I slipped inside the prettiest material, I got an idea. I squealed! Oh, I almost peed myself from the excitement! I just had to buy it; it screamed my baby sister." The enthusiasm in her voice mellow as she takes in Helga from top to bottom. "Who's not a baby anymore..." She angles to hang on the dress on the closet door and turns back with a pitiful downturned mouth. "That reminds me. I realized quite a time ago now that we overlooked an extraordinary day."

"What?"

"Mommy told me she found," she pauses, fidgeting. "A birthday card from Arnold while she was-"

"Snooping." Helga shakes her head, propping both her hands to her hips. Looking every bit of pissed but internally not feeling that level of emotion.

"Cleaning," Olga softly corrected. "And let me tell you - she was ashamed and so am I. Daddy too. But we all had a tough time confronting you to apologize."

Helga sighs. "Look, you don't have to say anymore. I'm okay." She bites one part of her lip. "It's not the first time it's happened. And it's no big deal. I mean I've never been big on corny parties anyway. Plus you made this boss dress, thank you for that.."

Olga nods, smiling at the last part, but guilt still is in her eyes. "You say that, but I know it is important. You might not want a big celebration, but we could have at least acknowledged it. You're eighteen years old; I can't believe how time flies." covering one eye she sighs. "I'm sorry. It may not have been the first time, but I promise you, Helga, it'll be the last."

Helga bites her bottom lip. "Okay, I'll accept your apology. But..." noticing the mistiness in her eyes, she groans. "Just don't start that damn blubbering or I swear I'll take it right back!"

Olga sucked back tears and grins. "Deal." The grin stretch into a huge smile. "Now it's time for you to try it on."

Helga gets up masking any excitement while going past Olga into her closet door. Helga reenters her room and Olga's eyes brighten stretch wide while she covers her mouth in shock. "Helga you look like an absolute doll!"

Helga deadpans, and her shoulders slump. "Don't call me that."

"But you do," she chirps pulling Helga's shoulders back. "you're tall with the cutest figure ever and this beautiful hair..."

As Olga keeps complimenting, her fingers slide through Helga's hair and move to adjust her dress until that earned a growl. "Ugh," she whips her hands away. "Olga quit poking at me! Do I look like a mannequin?"

"Sorry," She laughs in a less silly way. "Now..." Olga smirks. "Hurrying up and get changed back into your regular clothes."

"What for?"

"Because we're taking you out." Helga opens her mouth to speak, but Olga beats her. "Mommy and Daddy are waiting in the car."

Helga closes her mouth not knowing what to say and smiles, her eyes scattering. "Shoo! Go get dressed silly girl!"

. . . . .

His fingers walk over to intertwine with hers. "That's great, so how did the dinner go?" His brows quirk when she burst out into laughter, her eyes getting misty. As contagious as her laugh is, he can't control widely grinning. "Mine letting me in on the joke..."

"Um, okay so we're almost done with eating right. Bob who is so stranger to alcohol had been sipping wine the whole meal. He and I were debating about wrestling when all of the sudden WHAM!" Helga bangs her fist on the inn table adjacent to her, hard enough to hurt, but she shows zero signs of pain. Arnold's eyes widen. "His forehead went smack into his third helping of potatoes. The bang was so loud everyone around froze, except me I was laughing my ass off."

"Whoa, was he okay?"

Helga cackles, shutting her eyes for a second. "The funny and weird part was he just shot up went directly back into our conversation as if nothing happened."

Arnold, chuckling, leaves out after hearing the microwave beep. Grinning at her vibrant laughter, he hands her a bowl of popcorn and falls next to her. "That sounded painful, did he hurt himself."

"Oh please...have you taken a good look at that noggin? It gives yours a run for its money."

He crosses his arms looking offended, while his insides flip at the smile taking over Helga's face. And even more when her lips gently brush against his temple. "No one else can pull it off like you." She scoots back and chuckling through a head shake. "How can I talk with these weird Bily Goat things sticking out from my head."

Arnold raises a curious brow tucks her hair back, then dots kisses to her ear. _Is there anything about this girl that isn't cute?_ "They're adorable, just like the rest of you." He whispers still close enough to make the fine hairs on her skin stand high.

His lips and warm breath tickle her sensitive skin so using her elbow; she pushes him back to his side of a cough. "Quit it..."

She shrugs when he smacks his teeth and rubs his sides. "Seriously, I'm happy for you, and your folks had a good time. I know you'll aren't the Partridge family or anything," Helga amusingly smirks. "But it's a start." That gets him a tiny nod then he notices the blank screen in front of them. "What do you wanna watch?"

"I don't care. Just crank it up before I finish my popcorn."

His eyes size up the bowl, the amount in it, smirking as he stands up "Greedy-gut."

"Takes one to know one." Arnold shakes his head, half grinning while going through his collection. "No fruity, romance stuff.

 _You mean like your novels, Helga?_ Mischievously smirking, he holds up the DVD with a couple in a loving embrace on the cover. "So I guess this is out of the question."

She tosses some popcorn that gets stuck in his hair. "BOOOO! That looks like a snooze fest."

"Well, you pick then..."

She grunts setting down the bowl to get up. "First of all football head, get with the times. You have this equipment so use it." The Apple TV powers on and she clicks on the first thriller looking one in the selection on Netflix. "There..." Arnold finally takes the crumbs out of his hair and settles next to her. "Does that work?" Asks Helga in a timid voice.

He shakes his head before she could say anything, he yanks her by the waist. Enticing one of her rare giggles as she relaxes into his arms. He rests his chin gently on the top of her hair, paying more attention to her aroma and softness than whatever's happening on the TV. "Now this does.."

* * *

Helga rolls her eyes when Olga and her mom continue debating hair styles, flipping through hair magazines. Looking her best for this prom is a priority, at the same time she still wants to resemble herself. "Whoa, hey, every other girl will be sporting those. Trust me." Following a sigh, her eyes shift to the vanity mirror, in her makeup already applied. As she takes hair hanging down her shoulders already curled beautifully and a satisfied smile materializes. She stands up confidently lets the robe fall, revealing the gown and sits back down. "I like it down like this..."

Miriam and Olga finally stop their chatter and admire her. "You do look fantastic, Helga!"

Miriam's eyes scurry over her and Helga can feel a headache coming in as she anticipates her mother's dissatisfaction. To her surprise, though, she nods in agreement with her oldest daughter. "Yes, she does," Miriam says to Olga, her smiling eyes lower to Helga's in the mirror and her palms fall on her shoulders. "Yes you do, this is exactly how you're supposed to look."

. . . . .

Arnold tugs at his shirt collar, tense under Bob's gaze, who made little attempt at conversation. Not a surprise since he isn't a small-talk sort. Finally, a grunt pushes out from his lungs. "Hey, girls, what are doing? Me and Shirtman kid are getting old down here!" He huffs cutting his eyes to Arnold. "How much makeup are they putting on her? She's got my natural good looks for Pete's sake." Strangely, Bob chuckles. "But then again now she won't be dressed like she bats for the other team like on your rinky dink dates."

 _Mr. Pataki can sure be a jerk sometimes_. A vivid picture of his girlfriend forms in his mind. _W_ _ith a face and body like that, it doesn't matter what she wears._ He seizes up the width of his forearm and gulps. _Of course, I can't say that out loud._ "I wouldn't say she that, I think she always looks..." The sound of her steps cut his brain off temporarily, his breath catches in his throat at Helga coming down the stairs. His eyes ease from her beach waves to her defined collarbone, sliding down the curves of her figure and back to her eyes. "Amazing."

Bob huffs. "You call jeans and t-shirts amazing?"

Arnold exaggeratedly cleared his throat and gestured with his head towards Helga now at the bottom step.

"Oh, well-it's about time, sheesh."

Helga subtly rolls her eyes, but the sight of Arnold's lean frame in his suit steals the show. One of his hands is half way in his pants pocket, a white daisy corsage in the other. Those green eyes of his are brighter than ever, and she could only take her eyes off him long enough to take a picture. He leans over and gives her a tender kiss close to her eye. "You look beautiful Helga."

Helga turns her face to hide the heat showing in her cheeks.

Bob waves his hand, still slumping in his chair. "Of course, she is, she's got my genes." He grunts, eyeing Arnold snuggling close to his youngest daughter while putting on her corsage. "Alright, alright break that up!" Arnold bounces a step back, still with his hand wrapped around hers. "I know you're her boyfriend or whatever but no funny business. Got it?"

His gaze dodges from her to Bob at the sound of him exaggeratedly clearing his throat. "Yes sir, I got it."

. . . . .

"Hey, this will be the first time we'll dance since - you know." He tightens his grip on her hand to reel her attention his way. "So, let's go out there."

Helga sucks in a breath, for all her toughness, even she could feel shy sometimes. The overall attention received, while pleasing, is on the overwhelming side, to say the least. But, her eyes float to her handsome date, who is leaning on his other hand, looking at her. Even through his slight worried gaze, his eyes convey such tenderness, soothing any anxiety inducing feelings. "Would you like to cut out of here instead, if you're uncomfortable we can-"

Her finger to his mouth quits him. "No," the soft snicker she does while watching some poorly dancing peers earns a quirked brow from him. "I was thinking about how..." Her mouth tugs up into a mischievous grin. "I'm gonna murder you on that dance floor."

Arnold's eyebrows lovers, his lip uplifted into a sly smirk as his eyes circled everyone how there. "You talk a big game, but let's see you prove it."

Helga, on reflex, balled a mighty fist at being challenged. "Oh, you're on!" She takes off racing to an open spot on the floor, sliding to a stop grinning humorously. "You couldn't even beat me, and I have on heels."

"That's 'cause you almost knocked three kids over, Helga."

Her eyes rolled as she tugs his hands. "Quit procrastinating and show me what you got." She lets her increased competitiveness guide her while moving her feet.

When a love song comes on, some of the crowd cheers, though, Helga sneers as her fist tighten her sides. _Damnit, I was just getting into it._

But her lips drag up, sighting her best friend snuggle in her loving boyfriend's arms nearby.

At the feeling of his fingers caressing her jaw, she turns to face him.

"First slow dance of the night." His velvety smooth voice pours into her ears as his palms slide to grip her waist, pulling her firmly.

They sway to the music, completely present and enjoying the closeness. But then Helga and can feel his chest rumble as he sighs. "About the fall," He pauses, smoothing her hair careful not to interfere with the style. "I'm going to miss you so much but we can-"

"Shh," The feel of her lips brushing against his neck makes him forget what he was going to say. "I don't want to talk about that now. I just want to enjoy this."

* * *

Arnold sits down eyeing his brand new residence just outside of the city. _Man, I can't believe it's this time already._ The past hour or so he's spent making his space resemble his bedroom in the boarding house after getting the news that his roommate dropped out.

The sides of his mouth curl up when he reclines on his pillows with a framed picture in his hands. A recent, unforgettable memory from one of their last days of summer vacation comes to mind. Then again every moment with _Helga_ is but this one a standout.

 _The summer breeze flows through their wild golden manes, with the sun blazing into their skin. "Helga, don't you realize by your words, you would be the only person that'll your fit your definition of cool."_

 _Helga releases a part snort part giggle that always makes Arnold laugh no matter what. "Hey, I am the most awesome person on planet earth." She cackles at how he shakes his head and her shoulders bump his._ _"In all seriousness football head, it isn't about all the extraness. It's about being able to hang with yourself and feeling content with that." Her affectionate doe-eyes move up and down him, and that half sweet half mischievous smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. "I'd say when defining it that way you're the coolest around."_

 _Suddenly his hands hug her waist. "You're so damn cute; you know that Helga?"_ _She shrugs chewing on her lip while Arnold dotted soft kisses around her cheekbone, her nose and lastly her lips. "And you're sweet too."_

 _She leans into his body, enjoying the feel of the closeness. The two cuddled for a second or two before Helga out of thin air roughly pushes them apart. "Alright, that's enough mushy shit."_

 _Arnold sucked his teeth part at her words and loss of body heat. "You started it."_

 _Helga comes to her feet and peers down at him. "Now I'm ending it."_

 _He just did a silent type of laugh. Helga rests her hands on the top of her head, walking away when he grips her wrist. She spins around, and his intensely warm eyes lock with hers, her unimpressed look changes into something softer. "Well, I'm gonna start something else. then"_

 _His mouth grazes hers as his green eyes darkened. "Oh, yeah, how ya going to do that, hm?"_

 _Unexpectedly, his expression loses the cheekiness, replaced with something heart swellingly tender. His fingers stroke at Helga's cheek and his eyes stay locked firmly in hers. "By telling you," His bottom lip quivers a little, causing any lingerings of a smirk to wipe off her face. "that I love you."_

 _Helga's lips part, her round eyes stretch wide, and her chin lowers as she appears to fall deep in thought. When her eyes rise back to his, he can see apprehension there. "Y-You're not just saying that because of... what's happening in a few days are you?"_

 _"No!" Helga tucks her chin in at his harsher tone. Arnold pushes out a sigh. "Sorry, but why would you think that? Am I the type of person to say something heavy like that and not mean it?"_

 _"No." She answers easily, looking him between his eyes. "it's that we haven't been together that long and... " She shakes her head and looking frazzled. "I don't know - forget I said anything."  
_

 _The intensity of the glare in his eyes drops. "We've been together almost every moment since we started dating."_ _his fingers graze Helga's face, lingering on her soft skin before elevating her chin. "Besides i_ _t doesn't take long to fall for someone like you, especially considering our history." He smiles. "You're incredible; I admire and respect you as a person. And as my girlfriend of 4 1/2 months, I'm in love with you," His fingers lower to her waist, almost squeezing her too tightly. "nothing you can say or do right now can change that."_

 _Arnold lets his arms drop, taking a step or two back, watching her various expression changes. His heart flutters when finally that soft, affection smile beams across her face. "Oh, Arnold," she whispers, stepping closer to drop a kiss on his lips. "I love you too." The back of her slender fingers stroke his face gently. "I always have."_

 _always have_

 _always have_

Knock - knock

His hops up and opens the door, immediately his jaw hit the floor at the eyeful of his leggy girlfriend. She lifts her phone to snap a quick picture with, a smirk on her lips and her hands twirling behind her back. "Helga?!" His wide-set eyes scattered around like crazy. "what are you doing here you're supposed to be in-"

"Boston? I know, I know but in the midst of all the chaos and disorder. Maybe, I failed to mention that I was accepted into Eastern too." Helga says, still shifting, playing coy. "Bob was in on it, he told me to send him a pic of your face," she sports a sly grin while shooting a message to her dad. "What you thought you could get rid of me that easy?"

Arnold's expression his void of much emotion. Suddenly she yelps, when he snatches her up inside and unceremoniously, plots her onto his bed. Like always whenever she did something mischevious he tickled her stomach frantically. The motions of his fingers slowly on her skin. "Are you serious - _serious_ , Helga?"

"Nah, I'm playing," she mocks. "Yeah, of course, I'm serious."

It's still taking forever for the information to sink in, even though it's right before his eyes. "So, let me get this straight. You got an acceptance letter, and you didn't even tell me!" He tries to sound stern, but there's happiness in his voice and a sparkle in his eyes. His brows tighten together. "Wait, you didn't accept just because of me? I wouldn't want you to-"

"Have you forgotten who I am? Of course, you being here played a part in my decision, but it wasn't the sole reason. This school happens to have an excellent Rhetorical Studies program."

"What dorm?"

"Guffin."

His lips stretch wider in a gaping grin his eyebrows aim for the ceiling. _Helga's here. And I can feel her squeezing her arms around me and my arms reciprocating. No longer a pixelated but warm, fragranced and soft_. "You can't even begin to understand how I feel."

In this snug position, Helga's eyes bucked at something brushing against her thigh, and a swoosh settles below her waist.

 _Well unless that's a gun poking me I'd say I have an idea..._

Her cheeks redden at that thought and how his green eyes sparkle with adoration.

"Oh Arnold," She whispers sweetly, cupping his face her eyebrow quirks. And he just knows something snarky lays on the tip of her tongue. "You're still the biggest sap I know." The smile stretched across her mouth reaches her eyes and conveys the deep affection within her heart.

Arnold lifts her up, so only her upper body is resting on top of his. She buries her face in the crook of his neck. And in return, he squeezes her tight, inhaling the scent of lavender and lilacs that fill the air. After a second, his eyes drift out of his window, past the building into his future, he sees a lifetime worth of surprises from her, and he couldn't be any more content.

The combination of a light snort and her breath teasing his skin drags him back to the present. His top row of teeth shows with a faint curve of his lips. His face shines with bliss when the most beautiful words fall off her lips while sleep continues to pool on her eyelids.

Careful not to wake her, his hold of her tightens, and he brings his lips to her ear. "I love you too, Helga. I have a feeling," He takes in and out a soft breath. "I always will."

* * *

 **So that's the end, I hoped you enjoyed. Thank you to everyone who's supported this fic:P**


End file.
